L'oiseau de mauvaise augure
by Alice-East
Summary: "Une ombre zigzaguait entre les grands arbres. On entendait juste le bruit de pas précipités et la respiration haletante, de ce fantôme. Courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Courir pour fuir. Courir pour survivre." Une nouvelle enquête pour notre duo du FBI. Entre meurtres et disparitions, nos deux agents devront faire face à leurs sentiments. La suite, par ici!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Après de longs mois d'absence, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction. A l'heure actuelle, les six premiers chapitres sont en cours de corrections et la fic presque terminée. L'écriture de cette fic ayant commencé en octobre 2016, toutes ressemblances avec Walpurgis (sur x-files memories) sont de simples coïncidences. J'essayerais de publier assez régulièrement même si je ne promets rien. Pour ceux qui ont pu lire Le complot du siècle, la suite est actuellement en cours d'écriture. Bonne lecture et surtout, laissait une review, ca ne fait pas de mal ;)

Ah oui j'oubliais:

 _ **Disclaimer: tout les droits de la série vont à Chris Carter et à la FOX, je ne reçois pas d'argent pour l'écriture et bien entendue, Mulder et Scully ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon ça ne se serait pas passé comme cela!)**_

 _ **Chapitre 1:**_

 **Dans les bois :**

Une ombre zigzaguait entre les grands arbres. On entendait juste le bruit de pas précipités et la respiration haletante, de ce fantôme. Courir, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Courir pour fuir. Courir pour survivre. L'air frais de cette fin de mois de septembre lui piquait les yeux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle devait continuer, ne pas se retourner. La lune était la seule spectatrice du terrible spectacle se jouant dans ces bois sombres et froids. L'air sentait l'humidité, il avait plu. La forêt était silencieuse. Le vent fouettait son visage blafard. Elle avait perdu trop de sang, et sa course effrénée n'avait rien arrangé.  
Brusquement, elle stoppa net sa cavalcade. Tournant sur elle-même, fouillant de ses yeux clairs les feuillages. Ils étaient là, elle le savait mais, ne pouvait aller plus loin. L'écume des vagues frappant contre la paroi rocheuse la dissuadait de sauter. Elle était pétrifiée. D'autres ombres vinrent rejoindre la sienne sur le promontoire terreux. Elle connaissait le sort qu'ils lui réservaient. Une silhouette imposante se rapprocha et lui tendit une main gantée de cuir noir. Son regard se troubla, pas maintenant, elle ne voulait pas, mais le choix ne lui appartenait plus. Lui avait-il même appartenu à un seul instant ? Son destin se trouvait scellé. Les silhouettes l'encerclèrent et entamèrent en chœur un cantique ancien. La terre tournait, ses jambes vacillèrent. On la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol couvert de feuilles mortes. Elle fixa son regard sur la voûte céleste au-dessus d'elle. Son dernier souvenir serait celui des étoiles s'étendant à perte de vue dans cette infinité obscure et l'odeur de l'iode, chatouillant une dernière fois ses narines.

 **JE Hoover Building, Washington DC, 18 Octobre, 8h00:**

Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour être convoqués dès leur arrivée dans le bureau du directeur adjoint. Mulder était d'humeur ronchonne, pas qu'il se soit levé ainsi, mais la remarque de sa coéquipière quant au sujet de leur convocation l'avait mis en boule.  
Elle pensait, à tort selon lui, que c'était à cause du rapport qu'il avait rédigé sur leur précédente enquête qu'ils avaient eu le droit de monter dans les étages du bureau si tôt. Sérieusement, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait la déranger dans ce dossier. Après tout, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute. Il fallait s'en prendre aux Leprechaun cannibales. Bon d'accord, sa théorie était un peu loufoque, mais c'était sans aucun doute la plus crédible. Et puis, elle n'avait rien trouvé pour le contredire à part l'argument, il citait : « voyons Mulder, soit sérieux, les Leprechaun n'existent pas, et encore moins les Leprechaun cannibales », merci le scepticisme.  
De plus, tout concordait ! Les traces de morsures, à peine plus petites que celles laissées par un enfant de moins de six ans, sans parler des témoins oculaires qui juraient tous avoir vu un groupe de cinq ou six petites personnes, toutes vêtues de vert sur les lieux des crimes, juste avant qu'il n'y ait déchiquetage de mollets. Bref, tous les indices tendaient à valider sa thèse, seule Scully (et sûrement Skinner) ne le croyait pas.  
Si c'était à cause des farfadets mangeur de chevilles qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce bureau, elle allait lui faire manger son rapport avec des épinards ! Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de son partenaire et ami pour rendre des rapports dans ce genre. Enfin, elle poussa la porte et la secrétaire lui fit signe qu'ils étaient attendus. Des farfadets, vraiment…

-Agent Scully, agent Mulder, asseyez-vous.

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête du dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les deux enquêteurs prirent place sans un mot.

-Désolé de vous avoir convoqué aussi tôt, mais nous avons un sérieux problème. Depuis décembre dernier, les gardes forestiers du parc d'Acadia dans le Maine ne cessent de retrouver des cadavres. Hier, tard dans la soirée, ils en ont trouvé un nouveau. C'est le huitième en onze mois. Les victimes sont toutes de jeunes filles entre quinze et dix-huit ans. Elles ont toutes été retrouvées exsangues, et il semble qu'elles aient toutes été mises en scène après leur mort. La police locale ainsi que trois de nos agents travaillaient déjà sur l'enquête, mais aucune piste ne s'est révélée utile. Je voudrais que vous alliez sur place et que vous enquêtiez sur le dossier.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais comment se fait-il que ce soit nous que le bureau dépêche pour s'occuper de cela. Ce n'est clairement pas une affaire non-classée.

-Mulder, je ne vous demande pas de réfléchir à pourquoi c'est vous que l'on envoie, vous feriez mieux de penser à ce qui pourrait bien motiver notre tueur.

-Excusez le monsieur, les corps ont-ils été identifiés ?

-Oui, sauf le dernier pour le moment. Vous êtes attendu demain matin au plus tard au commissariat local. Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux agents récupèrent le porte-document cartonné et s'avancèrent vers la porte. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, quand Skinner les rappela.

-Au fait Mulder, des farfadets mangeur de chair humaine, sérieusement ?

-Des Leprechaun cannibale, monsieur.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et le docteur en médecine soupira. Si même le directeur adjoint s'y mettait, cela allait être dur de faire garder les pieds sur terre à Fox. Quoique, les avait-il déjà eus sur le plancher des vaches ?

Ils posèrent, enfin, leurs chaussures bien cirées d'agents fédéraux sur la terre humide de la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Le voyage avait été éprouvant et long. Ils venaient de parcourir 744 miles en un peu plus de 13h00, sans que Scully ne puisse mettre les mains sur le volant ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Mâle alpha ? Absolument. Sans compter, que Mulder s'était fait plus que minimaliste sur le nombre de pause. Ils avaient fait un premier arrêt entre Philadelphie et New York, puis avaient avalé un sandwich en vitesse à Providence, avant de faire une pause-café d'à peine dix minutes à Portland. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils furent à destination aux alentours de 22h15.

Il brumait sur la petite ville de Bar Harbor. Scully avait appelé le commissariat pour leur signaler qu'ils seraient présents, dès demain matin, huit heures.

La ville de Bar Harbor comptait 5 235 habitants et se trouvait être la principale agglomération de l'île des Monts Déserts sur laquelle se situait le parc national d'Acadia. La région était magnifique et très touristique. La ville comptait bon nombre d'hôtels de luxe en tous genres. La façade de l'un d'entre eux ressemblait drôlement à celle de l'hôtel Overlook, à la seule différence que celle-ci n'était pas encerclée par des montagnes glacées mais, dressée face aux flots sombres et tumultueux. Mulder frissonna en repensant à cette bâtisse angoissante posée au milieu des sommets enneigés, théâtre de meurtres sanglants.

Une réservation les attendait au Mount Desert Street Motel. La nuit était tombée et Fox rumina contre l'éclairage public qui n'éclairait pas grand-chose. Allez trouver le numéro 68 dans ce noir d'encre ! Ils se garèrent devant un petit établissement sans prétention. La devanture était faite de planche de bois verte et d'un grand écriteau marron sur lequel était tracé en lettres blanches, le nom de l'hôtel. Cela ne faisait pas rêver, mais c'était cent fois mieux que les vieux motels de bords de route nationale dans lesquels ils dormaient habituellement.

La peinture du hall d'accueil était semblable à celle du mur extérieur. Un grand comptoir en chêne brute se trouvait au bout du corridor. Derrière ce meuble imposant, se trouvait une dame d'une soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux d'un blanc laiteux encadraient un visage rond surmonté de lunette fantaisiste. Elle accueillit chaleureusement les deux agents.

-Bienvenue au Mount Desert Street Motel ! Vous avez réservé ?

-Bonsoir, oui, deux chambres au nom de Mulder et Scully.

-Exact ! Voici, la chambre 8 et 9, elles ont une porte communicante. Elles se trouvent au premier étage, au fond du couloir, à droite. Vous déjeunerez ici demain matin ? Nous servons à partir de huit heures moins le quart.

-Merci madame, Scully ?

-J'ai dit au shérif que nous serions là à huit heures Mulder. Non merci, juste les chambres.

-Très bien, bonne soirée, si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à composer le numéro du standard, il est inscrit au dos du livret d'accueil sur la table de chevet !

-Merci, à vous aussi.

Dana avait récupéré les clefs, son ami ayant déjà saisi leurs bagages. Ils montèrent en silence la volée de marches et ils débouchèrent dans un couloir tout aussi vert que la cage d'escalier qui l'avait précédé ainsi que l'entrée et le bâtiment. Les portes blanches aux numéros dorés brillaient dans ce dédale verdâtre.

-Tu veux rapidement faire un point sur l'enquête avant d'aller te coucher ?

Il la savait épuisée, mais il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé du dossier durant le voyage. Et ils ne pouvaient décemment arriver demain devant le shérif local sans avoir la moindre connaissance sur l'affaire. Scully soupira, elle aurait bien voulu se jeter sous les draps, mais elle savait aussi bien que son coéquipier qu'il était important qu'ils consultent les informations qui étaient déjà en leur possession avant l'entretien de demain.

-Pas plus d'une heure ok ?

-Pas de soucis.

Il était minuit passé quand Fox décida qu'il avait assez abusé du temps de Dana. Elle tombait littéralement de fatigue sur la paperasse. Des photos toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres jonchaient le sol, de lourds feuillets étaient répartis en plusieurs tas, les rapports d'autopsies d'un côté et les relevés des scènes de crimes de l'autre. Il retira les lunettes de la jeune femme et enleva de sous ses yeux bleus fatigués, le dernier rapport du médecin légiste. Elle lui sourit et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sa montre indiquée minuit vingt. Il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher s'ils voulaient être efficaces le moment venu.

-Pas que tu sois de mauvaise compagnie Scully, j'adore quand tu me parles médecine, mais je vais aller me coucher.

-Bonne idée, à demain Mulder.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant d'emprunter la porte communicante entre leurs deux chambres. Il jeta négligemment sa veste sur la chaise de bureau à sa droite, desserra sa cravate, enleva ses chaussures et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas qui grinça sous l'attaque. Fox alluma la télévision et mit le volume au minima. Il ne dormirait que très peu ce soir encore. L'enquête était vraiment spéciale. Il laissa son cerveau faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'emmagasiner au cours de ces deux dernières heures.

Le premier corps avait été retrouvé le 21 décembre, il s'agissait d'Elizabeth Parker. La seconde victime était Abigaël Cory, retrouvée le 2 février. Le 21 mars, c'est le cadavre d'Ann Bishop. 30 avril, Elizabeth Wardwell. Sarah Reed, le 21 juin. En suivant, Martha Burroughs le 1er août. Un mois plus tard, le 21 septembre était associé dans son esprit au nom de Rebecca Martin. Et le plus récent en date, c'est-à-dire le 17 octobre, ne portait pas encore de nom. Elles avaient toutes entre 15 et 17 ans, ne mesuraient pas plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq et possédaient toutes les yeux bleus.

Le modus operandi était le même pour toutes les victimes. Les jeunes filles étaient retrouvées une semaine environ après leur disparition. La mort était due à une exsanguination pratiquée de façon médicale par pompage. Elles avaient ensuite été pendues pour trois d'entre elles dans de petites clairières, les cinq autres sur des promontoires rocheux face à l'océan ou, au bord de petites criques. Aucune trace de sévices sexuels selon le rapport du médecin légiste. Pas de traces de tortures non plus, juste une légère déshydratation. Les corps étaient immaculés. Lors de leurs découvertes, elles étaient vêtues de grandes robes blanches et écrues, et d'un chapelet pourpre s'enroulant autour de leur poignet gauche. Leurs ongles étaient dépourvus de tout vernis et leurs visages se trouvaient vierges de tout maquillage. Cependant, le meurtrier avait tracé sur le front de ses victimes une croix à l'aide de leur propre sang d'après le médecin légiste. Les vêtements rappelaient ceux de nuit des fillettes du XVII° siècle.

Les corps avaient été mis en scène. Cependant, un détail, quoique léger, gênait Mulder. Pourquoi les avoir vidés de tout leur volume sanguin pour après les accrocher comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffon à des branches ? Le tueur exposait ses victimes aux caprices des éléments. De plus, les lieux de dépôts étaient difficilement accessibles pour un homme transportant un corps. Même si les jeunes femmes étaient plutôt menues et pas très grandes, le poids d'un corps sans vie était supérieur à celui d'un vivant. Ils devaient être au moins deux. Ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un tueur isolé, mais celui d'un couple ou même d'un groupuscule. De plus, les informations récoltées sur place par la scientifique révélaient que les jeunes femmes avaient trouvé la mort à un autre endroit. Ce qui concordait avec le rapport du légiste. Il y était indiqué, que le médecin avait trouvé de la sciure de bois sous les ongles des victimes.

Fox sentait que la migraine était proche. Il zappa plusieurs fois de chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur un reportage animalier avec pour objet d'étude les corbeaux. Pas très intéressant, certes, mais c'était le seul programme à peu près digne d'intérêt à cette heure-là. Il jeta d'ailleurs un rapide coup d'œil en direction du radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet à sa gauche. 2h30. Son mal de crâne augmentait de minute en minute. Il se mit donc à la recherche d'un cachet d'aspirine.

-Merde, elle est vide !

En effet, la seule plaquette sur laquelle il avait pu mettre la main ne contenait plus aucune pilule. Il pesta quelques secondes, et partie se chercher un peu d'eau. Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées du liquide clair et frais, il pensa à sa collègue. Scully devait bien avoir avec elle, quelques médicaments, dont sûrement un contre les maux de tête ! Fort de sa constatation, il revint dans sa chambre. Cependant, il remarqua qu'aucune lumière ne filtrait de sous la porte communicante. Son enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflet. Il passerait donc la fin de la nuit avec pour compagnie le pic-vert martelant ses tempes et le documentaire sur ces oiseaux noirs de malheur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la voix grave qu'émettait le téléviseur. La fatigue eut raison de ses insomnies, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! Voici le chapitre 2 de cette enquête! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Et jouyeux soltice d'hiver ;)**

 **Disclaimer: X-files appartient à Chris Carter et à la Fox, je ne touches aucun agent pour la publication de ce texte.**

 **Chapitre 2**

L'odeur du café chaud vint titiller les sens de l'agent endormi. Le corps allongé se tourna dans un froissement de tissus. L'homme s'était encore couché tout habillé. Il papillonna des yeux, et remonta le drap sur lui. Scully venait d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux de sa chambre, laissant ainsi la lumière du jour agresser son ami. Dana coupa la télévision, mettant fin aux premières minutes d'un programme destinait à la musique des années soixante.

-Mulder, je sais que la nuit a été courte, mais il est déjà 7h30. Je te rappelle que nous devons nous présenter au commissariat à huit heures précises.

Il se frotta les yeux, et entreprit de sortir du lit. Son amie lui tendait déjà un gobelet de café noir fumant. Elle lui souriait gentiment.

-Merci Scully. Je te rejoins en bas dans dix minutes maximum d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis, je serai dans le hall.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais, Mulder l'interpella.

-Eh, Scully ? Merci pour le réveil et pour le café !

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se dépêcha de se passer un coup sur les dents et de changer de tenue. Il ne voulait pas la faire patienter trop longtemps. Il récupéra Dana dans le hall principal. Elle s'était assise le temps qu'il se prépare et avait entrepris de relire quelques notes prises sur le dossier au cours de la nuit précédente.

-Mulder, tu as vraiment une tête affreuse ce matin.

-Merci Scully, j'adore quand tu me complimentes dès le réveil.

Ils découvrirent ce que la nuit leur avait caché à leur arrivée. Les rues de la ville étaient remplies de citrouilles tourtes plus écorchées les unes que les autres. Les portes des maisons étaient surmontées de monstres en tous genres, de nombreuses sorcières au nez crochu étaient accrochées dans les arbres, tenant compagnie à d'immenses toiles d'araignée artificielles.

L'agglomération avait revêtu les couleurs d'Halloween. Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé, tous les habitants s'étaient donné le mot. Aucune habitation n'était dépourvue d'artifices. En repassant devant l'hôtel de ville, ils eurent même le droit de voir une gigantesque banderole, quelque peu sanglante, souhaitant une joyeuse fête des morts aux habitués comme aux étrangers.

-J'espère que nous aurons fini cette enquête d'ici au 31.

-Un rendez-vous Scully ?

-J'ai promis à mes neveux de les amener à la chasse aux friandises.

-Tu paies aussi le dentiste ou tu le laisses à la charge des parents ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais se calmèrent en arrivant devant le commissariat. Ils leur avaient fallu moins de dix minutes pour y arriver. C'était une bâtisse en briques rouges, typique de l'architecture locale. Elle était de taille assez imposante, sans pour autant être démesuré. Il faisait bon vivre à l'intérieur. L'air sentait le café et les pâtisseries. Rien à voir avec certains postes qui puaient la transpiration à dix mille lieux à la ronde. Un jeune agent se tenait derrière le comptoir. Il fit un grand sourire à Dana, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer Fox.

-Bonjour madame, je suis l'agent Barny, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le ton était mielleux à souhait et, le docteur en médecine dut retenir tant bien que mal un soupir d'exaspération. Elle se contenta de sortir son badge, imité par son partenaire et répondit au jeune policier en utilisant sa voix la plus glaciale.

-Agent Scully et Mulder, nous sommes du FBI, nous avons rendez-vous avec le shérif Good.

Le petit se sentit rougir. La seule nana qui sortait du lot et qu'il voulait draguer était agent fédérale. Et son idiot de coéquipier qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin. Il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Pour preuve, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui indiquer la direction à prendre vers le bureau du chef, que l'adjoint Salis les interpella.

-Vous êtes les fédéraux de Washington ?

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Je suis l'adjoint Salis, venez le shérif vous attend.

Ils empruntèrent un dédale de couloirs orné de guirlandes orange et noire. Personne ne parlait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois clair. Salis, la trentaine et déjà une calvitie bien avancée, toqua deux coups contre le panneau avant de l'ouvrir. Quatre personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce. Un homme sec aux tempes grises leur tendit une main amicale.

-Bonjour, je suis le shérif Martin Good. Voici mon second adjoint Rob Ropse, et les rangers ayant trouvé les corps, Mr Chester et Mr Baldwer. Vos collègues du bureau de Portland sont partis hier soir, désolé.

Mulder soupira discrètement, le bureau les laissés seuls pour une enquête de cette ampleur. Il allait falloir qu'il en touche deux mots à Skinner à son retour. Ils avaient déjà les affaires non-classées et cela les contentait largement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de récupérer les dossiers dont personne ne voulait. Cependant, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un tueur en liberté. Mais, de là à ne mettre aucun autre agent à part Scully et lui ! Il se reprit et engagea la conversation avec le responsable des forces de l'ordre.

-Agent Mulder et Scully. Je vais vous sembler impoli, mais avez-vous du nouveau sur la dernière victime ?

-Elle se trouve actuellement au funérarium de la ville, le médecin légiste ne peut pas se déplacer avant demain après-midi. Cependant, nous connaissons son identité. Il s'agit de Suzannah Nurse, elle avait 16 ans.

-Ma collègue est docteur en médecine légale, elle peut réaliser l'autopsie. Scully ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pas de soucis pour nous agent Mulder, nous avons réquisitionné une salle pour les besoins de l'enquête. Vos collègues de Portland l'ont disposé comme vous le faites aux sciences du comportement, enfin je crois. Vous pouvez la réaménager si vous le voulez.

Mulder sourit. Alors, c'était cela. La toute jeune BAU ne voulait pas se déplacer, alors c'était eux que l'on envoyait. Rossi allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand il serait de retour sur DC. Et dire qu'une affaire sur un yéti l'attendait sur son bureau…

-Merci, si vous voulez bien, on va faire un point sur l'enquête tous ensemble, avant que chacun ne retourne à ses occupations.

La salle agencée par leurs collègues était spacieuse. Une table était en son centre. Différents tableaux l'entouraient, de sorte à ce que l'on puisse y jeter un coup d'œil, peu importe quelle place vous occupiez autour de celle-ci. Toutes les informations essentielles du dossier étaient collées sur les surfaces blanches à l'aide de post-it et, annotées grâce à des Velledas. Chaque victime avait été répertoriée de façon méthodique, l'emplacement de la découverte du corps soigneusement inscrit grâce à une gommette sur la carte de l'île et des liens avaient été faits entre elles. Les profilers du bureau avaient bien réalisé leur boulot, ce n'était déjà pas si mal que cela, ils allaient gagner un peu de temps. Ils s'installèrent et la discussion commença.

-Shérif, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce que vous avez appris au cours des derniers jours ?

-Ropse, tu veux bien répondre à l'agent Scully ?

-Oui. Tout d'abord, nous n'avons rien de nouveau sur le possible tueur. Toujours aucune piste. Cependant, toutes les filles fréquentaient la Mount Desert Island High School, c'est le seul établissement d'enseignement secondaire de l'île. Elles étaient dans des classes différentes, mais leurs professeurs les décrivaient toutes, comme des élèves sérieuses. Abigaël, Sarah et Rebecca, avaient des petits amis. On les a interrogés après chaque meurtre mais, cela n'a rien donné. Elizabeth Wardwell et Elizabeth Parker étaient meilleures amies. Pour les autres, elles se connaissaient, apparemment, toutes plus ou moins de vue. Nous avons également parlé avec les parents de toutes les victimes, sauf ceux de Suzannah. Ils devraient venir aux alentours de 14 heures cette après-midi.

De plus, nous n'avons pas encore exploré la piste de la sciure de bois. Vous comprenez, dans la région, avec le parc, c'est chose courante. L'analyse des vêtements et des chapelets n'a rien donné non plus, on sait juste qu'ils ont été fabriqués à la main, mais aucune trace d'empreinte dessus, même partielle.

-Merci. Shérif, j'aimerais aller voir les scènes de crimes pendant que ma collègue pratique l'autopsie de la dernière fille.

-Toutes ? Avec le temps, les premières ne seront d'aucune utilité…

-Le plus possible en tout cas, il se peut que les meurtriers soient revenus après que les corps ont été découverts.

-Bien entendu, seulement vous ne pourrez pas toutes les voir aujourd'hui, le parc s'étend sur à peu près 198 kilomètres carrés. Les lieux des dépôts sont assez éloignés les uns des autres et certains ne sont pas accessibles avec le 4X4 ou le quad.

-Mulder, tu ferais bien de te concentrer en priorité sur les plus récentes.

-Ok, mais j'aimerai voir, en priorité, le premier, il doit avoir une signification bien spéciale pour les tueurs.

Il avait mis sa coéquipière au courant de sa théorie sur le chemin de poste de police. Elle avait émis quelques doutes quant à la possibilité que cela soit l'œuvre d'une secte du genre satanique, mais avait été d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'ils devaient avoir affaire à plus d'un meurtrier. Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion que lui pendant la nuit. Comme quoi, le proverbe « la nuit porte conseil » tenait debout. Cependant, la mention de « plusieurs tueurs » avait troublé les policiers et les rangers présents. Leur auditoire avait soudainement blanchi et l'adjoint Sallis déglutit bruyamment avant d'exprimer la pensée de tous.

-Je crois avoir mal entendu, vous avez mentionné « DES » assassins ?

-Effectivement adjoint Sallis, mon collègue et moi avons conclu que cette série de morts ne pouvait pas être attribuée à un seul homme.

-Nous sommes donc à la recherche de combien d'individus ?

-Bonne question shérif, c'est ce que Scully et moi-même allons essayer de tirer au clair. Je pense qu'il serait bon de ne pas exclure trop vite l'hypothèse d'un genre de groupe.

-Un genre de groupe ?

-Il n'est pas exclu que cela soit l'œuvre d'une quelconque secte satanique.

Scully soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. L'auditoire resta pantois un instant avant que le shérif ne se reprenne.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'elles aient été vidées de leur sang ? Les adorateurs de Satan ne font pas cela non ?

-Il peut s'agir d'un cas de vampirisme.

-Pardon, des vampires et une secte satanique ? Vous êtes sérieux agent Mulder ?

-Nous sommes des affaires non-classées, alors les cas paranormaux ça nous connaît !

Un ange passa et Dana se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Mon collègue veut parler de Vampirisme Clinique. C'est un comportement rare qui a très peu été observé. Il est associé à une fascination pour le sang, des tendances sadiques, nécrophiles et cannibales. On le retrouverait le plus souvent au cours des psychoses, notamment dans le cas de la schizophrénie, ainsi qu'au cours des psychopathies, des paraphilies et pathomimies. Il est vrai semblable que la signification que vient prendre ce comportement soit différente selon qu'il s'agit d'auto-vampirisme ou de vampirisme, et selon la pathologie associée : dans la paraphilie, ce serait un support d'excitation sexuelle, dans la psychose ces actes seraient pris dans un réseau d'idées délirantes. Le concept de vampirisme clinique est rencontré à travers les médias et les publications sous le nom de Syndrome de Renfield. Cependant, ledit syndrome désigne une maladie, dont le vampirisme est caractéristique de la forme la plus grave de celle-ci. A l'inverse, le vampirisme clinique désigne, également, un symptôme que l'on peut rencontrer hors du syndrome de Renfield.

Un blanc suivit l'explication du docteur en médecine. Mulder affichait un léger sourire. Dana avait encore une fois perdu tout son auditoire en cours de route. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais, des fois, elle oubliait que le commun des mortels n'avait pas fait médecine et réécrit Einstein. Mulder enchaîna.

-Merci Scully, ceci pourrait donc, expliquer la ponction du volume sanguin.

-Ceci étant dit Mulder, ce comportement est extrêmement rare et, la possibilité que notre tueur en souffre est plus que bas alors, les chances pour que cela soit un groupe entier de personnes qui en soit atteint sont quasi, voir complètement nul.

-Votre collègue a raison agent Mulder. Et puis, si un gars de chez nous se prenait pour le comte Dracula, on le saurait quand même ! L'île compte à peine 10 615 habitants. Baldwer et Chester vous accompagneront dans le parc. Agent Scully, Ropse vous conduira au funérarium de la ville.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils sortirent, enfin, de la forêt. Le parc était immense et, comme Mulder l'avait soupçonné, les endroits où les corps avaient été déposés se trouvaient difficiles d'accès pour une seule personne ayant un cadavre entre les mains. Le retour à la civilisation lui fit le plus grand bien. Ils avaient crapahuté toute la journée et, il n'avait rien trouvé de bien utile pour l'enquête. Il espérait que Dana aurait eu plus de chance de son côté entre l'autopsie et l'interrogatoire des parents mais, il en doutait fortement.

Il la trouva assise devant un tas de papiers fort conséquent, ses lunettes retenaient ses cheveux de feux en arrière et ses yeux bleus fixaient sans vraiment les voir, les mots inscrits sur les feuilles. Un gobelet de café froid reposait à quelques centimètres d'une carte de la région. Elle était face aux panneaux sur lesquels les noms des victimes étaient punaisés. Dos à la porte, dos à lui. Il toqua doucement sur la chambranle pour la prévenir, elle sursauta.

-Quoi de neuf docteur ?

Elle soupira et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, appuyant son dos contre le dossier de bois.

-Rien de nouveau par ici et toi ?

-Si tu veux tout savoir, Chester porte bien son nom !

Un sourcil clair se releva et Fox lui sourit.

-Il est en tout point comme son homologue du pays des Merveilles, il disparaît et réapparaît des mètres plus loin sans que je ne m'en rende compte !

-Mulder tes comparaisons vaseuses sont de trop ce soir.

-Mais voyons Scully ! Le chat de Chester, dans Alice au pays des Merveilles !

-Mulder…

Il éclata de rire, sa collègue venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Une autre personne aurait pu croire que cette plaisanterie l'avait laissée de marbre mais, son ami avait remarqué le tressaillement de ses zygomatiques. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise à côté de sa collègue. Il remarqua plusieurs livres quelque peu poussiéreux posés sur la table vernie. Il les lui montra du menton.

-L'autopsie n'a rien révélé que nous ne savions déjà et les parents n'ont pas aligné deux mots cohérents en plus d'une heure. Du coup, pendant que tu t'amusais avec ton nouvel ami poilu, j'ai fait des petites recherches. Tu vas peut-être trouver cela complètement ridicule, surtout venant de moi mais, Mulder, je pense que nos tueurs chassent la sorcière ou que cela à un rapport avec.

Elle pinça les lèvres attendant le verdict. Mulder, quant à lui, tombait des nues. Depuis quand sa très chère Dana s'y connaissait-elle question traque de sorcières ? Il l'invita à continuer.

-Tu vois, je repensais à la façon qu'ils ont de tuer ces filles. Elle n'est absolument pas logique. Pourquoi les vider de leur sang pour ensuite les pendre ? Alors, je me suis penchée plus en détail sur les rapports d'autopsie. Il se trouve qu'en fait, c'est la pendaison et non l'exsanguination qui a tué toutes les filles à partir de la quatrième. Le légiste ne s'est pas posé la question à cause des similitudes entre les meurtres mais, on le voit clairement sur les photos. Leurs lèvres sont bleues et les traces sur leur cou montrent que du sang circulait encore lorsqu'elles ont été suspendues. Certes, elles étaient plus qu'affaiblies voire déjà mourantes mais, pas encore tout à fait de l'autre côté.

Elle lui passa les photographies. Il était vrai que les marques de ligature étaient plus voyantes sur les dernières filles. Scully avait réussi à capter un détail important.

-Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, tu connais la signification d'une mort par pendaison ?

-Bien sûr, dans le cas des condamnations à mort, la pendaison a un aspect exemplaire car, elle se pratiquait en public et le corps, après la mort, restait sur le lieu plusieurs jours accrochés à son gibet.

-Parfaitement, maintenant, écoute cela. Je pense que nos tueurs ont voulu faire de ces filles des exemples.

-Dans quel but ?

-Je suppose que si je te donne l'année 1692 tu sais à quoi je fais référence ?

-Evidement, Salem et sa vague de procès pour sorcellerie.

-Bien joué agent Mulder. Et comment les condamnés étaient-ils tués ? Et où ?

-Ils avaient été pendus sur la crête de Gallows Hill, mais enfin, c'est à plus de 270 miles d'ici !

-Je sais mais bon nombre des familles de persécutées avaient quitté Salem pour Bar Harbor à cause de son isolement !

-C'est tout bonnement extraordinaire Scully !

-L'extraordinaire c'est bien ton domaine non ? Bon maintenant, réfléchis un peu. Et si nos tueurs plaçaient les corps à des lieux stratégiques ?

Elle sourit, lui mit la carte de l'île sous le nez, pointa plusieurs endroits et reprit.

-Regarde, tous les promontoires sur lesquels on a retrouvé un cadavre se trouvent face à l'océan, sur des zones où bon nombre de personnes naviguent ou pêchent ! Les criques sont des lieux où les adolescents ont l'habitude de venir se baigner et faire la fête pendant la belle saison et, les clairières correspondent à des zones de rassemblements des jeunes également !

-Scully, tu es un génie ! Tu as raison, ils chassent la sorcière ou sont intimement liés avec ce qu'il s'était passé à Salem ! Mais pourquoi ces jeunes filles-là en particulier ?

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore de réponse à te donner sur ce point.

Mulder exultait, enfin, ils avançaient dans leur enquête ! Il se dépêcha d'inscrire sur des petits papiers leur découverte, ou plutôt celle de Dana, et de les accrocher sur le tableau. Ils firent part de la nouvelle au shérif et à ses adjoints. Bien évidemment, ils furent totalement désarçonnés par la révélation des deux agents. Devoir admettre que plusieurs tueurs habitaient leur petite île était déjà une chose mais, se rendre compte qu'en plus de cela, ces gars chassaient et se servaient de ces jeunes filles parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elles étaient soi-disant des sorcières, était totalement surréaliste. Pourtant, le raisonnement des fédéraux tenait la route.

Il fut décidé que tout le monde regagne son habitation, l'heure ayant filé, il était déjà bien tard.

Malheureusement, leur joie fut de courte durée. Après cette avancée spectaculaire, le dossier s'embourba de nouveau. Mulder et Scully interrogèrent en vain toutes les personnes travaillant le bois, de près ou de loin, et qui habitaient sur les 280 kilomètres carrés de terre. Rien. Juste un vide intergalactique. Les forces de l'ordre locales commençaient à s'essouffler et il en était de même pour les deux agents des affaires non-classées. Mais il y avait pire. Malgré leurs efforts, une autre fille avait été enlevée. Elle avait 15 ans et les yeux bleus. Toutes les personnes impliquées dans l'affaire savaient ce qui attendait la malheureuse. Seulement, ils se voilaient tous la face. Ils préféraient croire à une fugue en public mais, en privé, ils se murmuraient tous une vérité bien plus dure et crue. On était le 23 octobre, il faisait nuit dehors et une légère pluie tombait sur Bar Harbor et ses environs. Cela faisait trois jours qu'Alice Amesbury n'avait pas rejoint la maison familiale après une journée entre amies.

Ce matin, avait eu lieu l'enterrement de Suzannah, la huitième victime des chasseurs. Mulder et Scully s'y étaient rendus. Ils avaient longuement discuté avec les parents de la jeune fille après que Dana eut effectué son l'autopsie. Ils avaient été inconsolables, c'était leur fille unique et la prunelle de leurs yeux. Les deux agents avaient été touchés par tant de détresses et avaient accepté de venir aux funérailles. Il avait fait un temps affreux toute la journée. Mulder avait une sensation bizarre. Son intuition lui soufflait que la pauvre gamine réapparaîtrait plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient tous.

Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle se sentait vidée de toutes ses forces. Ce matin, l'homme était venu lui demander une dernière fois de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'elle était. Elle lui avait alors répété la même chose que ces derniers jours. Elle s'appelait Alice, Alice Amesbury. Elle avait vu le jour à la Nouvelle-Orléans un 1er août. Sa mère était française et son père américain. Elle voulait être journaliste, pour pouvoir voyager. Il lui avait alors souri. Elle pensait que sa persévérance venait d'être récompensée, qu'il la croyait enfin. Elle se trompait lourdement. Il était revenu quelques heures plus tard, scellant son sort. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était l'homme que tout le monde recherchait. Et pourtant, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Elle rit jaune devant tant de perspicacité et d'absurdité. Ce serait bientôt fini, il lui restait si peu de force. Elle sentait le goût métallique du sang emplir sa bouche et le doux parfum de la vie quitter son corps. Ils étaient tous là, l'encerclant comme un animal. Elle était leur proie mais, elle ne le savait pas encore. L'aiguille quitta son bras, elle sentit l'odeur du désinfectant et de l'hémoglobine se mêler dans l'air. On lui tendit une main gantée de cuir noir. Peut-être que, finalement, elle allait vivre. Ils avaient tous les visages découverts. Ils ne craignaient pas d'être reconnue, ils savouraient même cela. Elle les connaissait tous, sans exception.

-Tu peux partir, si tu sors de la forêt sans que l'on ne t'attrape, tu seras libre. Nous te laissons 10 minutes d'avance. Mais attention, si nous te trouvons, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend.

Elle décampa sans demander son reste, titubant plus que ne courant. Le ciel était sombre ce soir. La chasse n'en serait que plus savoureuse pour eux.

-Sommes-nous obligés de les laisser partir avant de les sacrifier ? Cela devient lassant de parcourir ces bois.

-Voyons, mon ami, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, laissons une chance à ce pauvre suppôt de Satan de se sauver. Et, ne vous plaignez pas, je sais très bien que vous adorez les traquer. Bien, plus que cinq minutes avant que la grande course ne commence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Voici la suite des aventures de nos deux agents, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et un bon réveillon !**

 **Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à la Fox et à Chris Carter.**

 **Chapitre 3:**

Mulder se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un tambourinait avec force contre la porte de sa chambre. Il s'extirpa de son lit, paré des mêmes vêtements que la veille, ouvrit le malheureux panneau de bois et tomba nez-à-nez avec le Shérif Good.

-Désolé de vous réveiller aussi tôt agent Mulder, mais les gars viennent de trouver un nouveau corps.

Il soupira. Alors, son pressentiment s'était avéré juste. La fille était morte sans qu'ils n'aient rien pu faire pour tenter de la secourir. Cette affaire commençait à être aussi frustrante que lassante. Partout où il posait les yeux, il ne voyait que la mort et la désolation. Le représentant de l'ordre allait les conduire au cadavre. Pour l'instant, à part les deux rangers, personne n'avait accédé à la scène de crime. Personne, sauf les tueurs, pensa amèrement Fox.

Dana somnolait encore quand ils descendirent de la voiture. Le ciel s'était dégagé durant la nuit, le soleil ne tarderait bientôt plus à pointer le bout de son nez. La journée s'annonçait belle et ensoleillée. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur des bois. Scully frissonna. Mulder, qui avait dû remarquer son frisson, vint placer sa main droite dans le creux de ses reins. Son contact la rassura quelque peu. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette forêt. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas et, malgré le fait qu'ils longeaient le front de l'océan, aucune brise ne leur parvenait. L'atmosphère était pesante. L'odeur de la mort et de la destruction planait tout autour d'eux. Ils quittèrent le sentier pour descendre une série de rochers, avant de se retrouver sur un bout de terre puis, finalement, sur une lande de sable fin fouettée par le vent du large. Scully se signa et, même Mulder qui n'était pas croyant en fit de même. Le rendu était impressionnant. Juste au-dessus d'eux, se trouvait le bout d'un promontoire rocheux donnant directement sur l'étendue saline. Le soleil se levait à peine, chassant les ténèbres de la nuit contre les teintes rouges et ors du renouveau, conférant une lumière toute particulière au lieu. Et là-haut, suspendu à peu plus de 12 mètres au-delà du sable doré, un fantôme. La forme tout de blanc vêtue se trouvait ballottée au gré du vent, l'astre solaire faisant briller les boucles blondes de la fille. Le spectacle était à la fois morbide et fascinant. Les enquêteurs eurent du mal à s'arracher à la contemplation. Mulder déglutit lentement avant de prendre la parole, essayant au mieux de maîtriser sa voix. Il s'adressa aux deux rangers.

-Lequel de vous deux l'a trouvé ?

-On l'a trouvé ensemble monsieur, on bosse en équipe de deux dans le coin, mais c'est Chester qui a su où se trouvait la fille.

-J'étais en train de jouer avec les fréquences de ma radio quand j'ai intercepté un message venant d'un petit bateau de pêche. Il appelait une équipe pour venir vérifier le promontoire car, il avait vu une sorte de masse blanche suspendue. Vous pensez que c'est la petite qu'on recherche tous ?

-Je pense qu'il y a peu de doutes possibles, monsieur Chester.

C'est Dana qui lui avait répondu. Elle sortit une photo de son imper. C'était celle d'Alice Amesbury. Ils accédèrent à la plateforme grâce à un petit chemin à même la roche où les rares et hautes herbes étaient couchées.

-Vous avez déjà vérifié le corps ?

-Non, Baldwer et moi, on a préféré rester en bas en attendant que vous arriviez. De toute façon, vu les températures de cette nuit, elle était morte dans tous les cas. Pas besoin d'avoir fait médecine pour savoir ça, sans vouloir vous vexer agent Scully.

Ils avaient bien raisonné et eu le bon réflexe. Ils avaient permis une meilleure conservation de la scène de crime. Scully contacta par téléphone le bureau de Portland. Une équipe de la scientifique devait arriver dans les plus brefs délais. Mulder et Scully marchaient un peu en arrière du groupe formé par les policiers et les rangers. L'obscurité de la nuit avait totalement disparu. Arrivé à moins de 10 mètres du cadavre, ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Face à eux, la petite poupée de chiffon continuait de se balancer. Son visage était serein, presque comme si elle avait résolument accepté son funeste sort. Les fédéraux s'avancèrent lentement. Dana tendit la photographie qu'elle avait récupérée en se levant, avant de rejoindre son partenaire et le shérif. C'était bien elle sans vraiment l'être. Le grand sourire et l'éclat rieur de ses yeux qui avaient été figés sur le papier glacé, avaient déserté ses traits. Le bleu des prunelles et les boucles blondes étaient les seuls points communs entre la fille de la photographie et ce fantôme à l'allure frêle. Mulder fit un signe en direction du shérif, celui-ci s'écarta du petit groupe et se saisit de son téléphone. Les parents devaient être prévenus. Personne ne bougea durant ce qui parut des heures, avant que le docteur en médecine n'envoie les rangers avec les adjoints chercher de la rubalise jaune. Fox se rapprocha de son amie et murmura doucement.

-Je sais que le moment est très mal choisi pour faire de l'humour.

-Mulder…

-Mais, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle ressemble au personnage principal du roman de Caroll ? C'est une coïncidence malsaine quand même, que cela soit Chester qui trouve la petite Alice.

-Sauf qu'ici, les gâteaux magiques ne feront pas revenir la fille et, Chester n'est pas un chat au sourire énigmatique qui disparaît, seulement un pauvre type un peu paumé qui se retrouve face à des cadavres depuis presque un an maintenant.

L'équipe scientifique arriva deux heures plus tard. Ils s'acharnèrent à trouver les moindres indices laissés, aussi petits soient-ils, qui seraient susceptibles de faire avancer l'affaire. Scully partit avec le coroner. Lui aussi portait un nom bizarre, son ami avait souri en entendant cet homme d'une soixantaine d'années, ventripotent, se présenter comme Mr Deathly, le coroner local. Fox s'était rendu au commissariat afin de rencontrer une nouvelle fois Mr et Mrs Amesbury. Ils avaient été inconsolables, refusant d'accepter la vérité jusqu'à ce que Mulder les conduise identifier le corps. Dana n'avait rien trouvé en pratiquant l'autopsie et, la seule chose que la scène de crime ne leur ait apprise était qu'une douzaine de personnes avaient accompagné Alice là-bas. Dont une de petit gabarit.

Le retour au motel fut des plus silencieux. Les deux amis avaient encore du mal à réaliser que la journée qu'ils venaient de vivre était bel et bien réelle. Des enfants traversèrent la rue en riant. La température n'avait pas dépassé les 4 degrés. Un vent glacial faisait s'entrechoquer les volets des maisons. Ils descendirent de voiture la mine sombre. Ils étaient maintenant sur l'île depuis six jours. Six jours au cours desquels les tueurs avaient accéléré leur cadence. Six jours qu'ils battaient du vent, excepté la découverte de Dana concernant la plausible raison des meurtres et, si on oubliait la découverte de la neuvième victime. Mulder posa une main sur les reins de sa coéquipière. Ils avaient décidé de dîner dans un petit grill face à l'océan, situé à environ deux pâtés de maisons de leur hôtel. Le repas fut calme, chacun réfléchissant aux informations qu'ils avaient déjà sous la main et à ce qu'ils auraient pu rater.

-Scully, tu as la liste des noms de toutes nos victimes ?

Elle comprit au ton de sa voix qu'une idée avait germé dans son esprit.

-Je dois en avoir une copie dans ma chambre. Vas-y Mulder, explique-moi tout.

-Tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais je pense que je viens de trouver une autre preuve pour appuyer ta théorie de chasse aux sorcières.

Scully afficha sa moue la plus sceptique.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils poursuivent des « sorcières » à proprement parler, ces filles étaient toutes on ne peut plus normales.

-Je sais bien. Finie ta salade, je t'expliquerais tout cela à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

En effet, Mulder avait repéré un homme assit deux tables plus loin qui ne cessait de les observer. Il était rentré quelques minutes après eux et, avait demandé au serveur de le placer près des deux agents, qui s'étaient eux-mêmes mis à l'écart dans un coin reculé de la salle. Pas très discret le type. Apparemment, l'individu avait senti le regard de Fox puisqu'il se leva et aborda les fédéraux.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Thomas Wolfe, je suis journaliste au Portland Press Herald. Vous êtes bien les agents que le bureau de Washington a dépêchés sur la série de meurtres de l'île ?

Il avait pris l'initiative de s'asseoir à leur table et tenait déjà en main calepin et stylo, tout comme bon reporter qui se respecte, afin de recueillir les dernières informations croustillantes de l'affaire. Mulder jaugeait le personnage. Pas très grand, un mètre soixante-dix environ, des cheveux coupés court et noirs ainsi, que des yeux marron qui n'arrêtaient pas de reluquer sa Scully sans vergogne.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence à notre table Mr Wolfe ?

-Le dossier du marionnettiste bien sûr ! Même si vous êtes particulièrement agréable à regarder pour un agent du FBI. Mademoiselle ?

Dana ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, elle se leva et passa son trench-coat beige. Mulder l'imita, content que sa partenaire ait décidé de bouger sans prendre le temps de faire attention au gus qui les regardait s'habiller, espérant sûrement qu'ils ne quittent pas vraiment le restaurant. Mulder paya l'addition et ils sortirent dans la rue. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire trois mètres que le journaliste les rattrapait.

-S'il vous plaît, une petite réaction pour notre périodique, avec la mort de la gamine qui avait disparu, vous êtes bien obligé de parler !

-Pas le moins du monde monsieur Wolfe, maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, ma collègue et moi avons du travail.

-Moi aussi je travaille là ! Ou du moins, j'essaie !

Ils n'écoutèrent pas plus l'homme et s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle. L'air sentait la soupe de citrouille et le pain fraîchement sorti du four. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour atteindre le Mount Desert Street Motel. Ils saluèrent madame Johnson, la gérante, et montèrent directement dans la chambre de Scully. Elle chercha pendant quelques minutes le bout de papier que lui avait demandé plutôt son ami. Elle finit par mettre la main dessus.

-Alors, je t'écoute.

-D'abord, permets-moi de te féliciter Scully. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un ignorer une autre personne de la sorte, chapeau bas !

-Mulder, concentre-toi !

Elle avait, néanmoins, souri face à sa remarque.

-Pardon. Donc, comme je le disais, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose. Après avoir écouté ta découverte, je me suis remis un peu à jour en ce qui concerne les détails des procès ayant eu lieu à Salem. Au premier abord, rien de nouveau. Cependant, cette après-midi j'ai eu un déclic.

Il tira de sa poche une feuille froissée. Scully reconnut tout de suite l'écriture légèrement penchée de Fox. Elle le prit doucement et le parcourut avec attention. Il s'agissait d'une autre liste de noms.

-Mulder, des explications un peu moins vaseuses s'il te plaît.

Pour seule réponse, il plaça les deux bouts de papier côte-à-côte et attrapa plusieurs surligneurs. Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage de Dana s'éclaira.

-Mon Dieu, c'est impossible ! Mulder, te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu viens de mettre en lumière ?

-J'ai juste tiqué sur ta remarque concernant le départ de certaines des familles de Salem vers Bar Harbor. C'est une énorme coïncidence et pourtant, tout concorde.

Les couleurs reliaient les noms entre les deux feuilles. Les jeunes filles étaient toutes des descendantes directes ou non des prétendues sorcières de Salem. Ce fait était déjà extraordinaire mais, le plus fou, était que les prénoms et les noms de famille correspondaient tous aux victimes de 1692, aucun patronyme ne différait.

-D'après les quelques recherches que j'ai faites, elles sont toutes reliaient à Salem par le sang.

-Enfin, Mulder, certains de ces noms sont très courants en Nouvelle-Angleterre !

-Je sais bien, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Ceci étant dit, ce dossier ressemble de plus en plus à une affaire non-classée !

Scully ne put retenir un soupir d'exaspération.

-Non Mulder, c'est un dossier sur un groupe de sérial-killers, rien ne sent, de près ou de loin, le paranormal ici !

-Tsss, tsss, Scully, Scully. Ils chassent la sorcière nom d'un bouc !

-Mais pas du tout ! Ils se servent juste des événements qui ont eu lieu dans la région au XVII° siècle pour justifier leur soif de sang !

Mulder souriait. Il adorait leurs petites joutes verbales, surtout, lorsque Dana s'emportait avec passion pour démonter ses théories farfelues.

-Tu aimes me contredire, pas vrai ?

Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le stabilo qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers lui. Les joues de Scully avaient pris une teinte rouge adorable qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus ensorcelants et ses magnifiques cheveux auburn. Il affichait un petit air satisfait. Il savait toujours comment faire pour qu'elle parte au quart de tours.

-Tu es insupportable !

Elle essayait de paraître la plus sérieuse et en colère possible seulement, Mulder avait remarqué le léger tressaillement de ses zygomatiques. Elle venait, encore, de se faire avoir comme au premier jour. Il ramassa le pauvre fluo qui avait frappé le mur quelques minutes auparavant.

-Tu sais, je prends des risques quand je t'expose mes idées. Je vis dangereusement !

-Ah oui ? Plains-toi de moi !

-C'est vrai, tu m'agresses violemment à coup de surligneur quand je n'abonde pas dans ton sens !

-Foutaises !

-Que nenni. Tu insinues, peut-être, que je te mentirais ?

Il avait adopté une moue outragée et avait énoncé sa réplique de telle façon, qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence à un acteur de tragédie grecque. Ils furent pris d'un fou-rire. Dana se tenait les côtes et Mulder essayait de garder son équilibre en se retenant au mur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa Scully rire ainsi. Ils reprirent leurs souffles et se sourirent. Dana essuya une larme solitaire.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, j'ai déjà assez abusé de toi ce soir.

-C'est vrai, comment veux-tu organiser notre journée de demain ?

-Je retournerai bien discuter à quelques suspects.

-On reste sur la piste de la sciure de bois ?

-Sceptique ? Je pense que nous ne devons pas la négliger, c'est la meilleure que nous avons pour le moment.

-Je ne le suis jamais. Tu es au courant que cela va nous occuper plus d'une seule journée ?

-Je sais bien mais, c'est notre seule chance pour le moment.

-Et si on s'occupait seulement des plus petites ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Nos tueurs ont besoin d'intimité pour réaliser ce qu'ils font.

-Bien vue Watson.

-Et pourquoi pas Sherlock ?

-Parce que moi je ne parle pas le médico-légale !

-Bien sûr, cours toujours. On se rejoint donc demain à huit heures dans le hall Sherlock et ne soit pas en retard !

Fox lui sourit et approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main en guise de bonne nuit. Dana en fit de même. Comme depuis une bonne semaine maintenant, Mulder emprunta la porte communicante pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il défit sa cravate et se jeta sur le matelas à ressorts, qui émit un grincement aigu en signe de protestation face à ce mauvais traitement. Il s'endormit rapidement, espérant que Scully vienne le réveiller avec un bon café.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petit review en partant, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Disclaimer: tout droits réservés à la FOX et à Chris Carter. Je ne reçois rien pour la publication de cette fic.

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Il se réveilla aux légers coups frappés contre sa porte. Il avait encore oublié de mettre son réveil. En même temps, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute s'il arrivait, enfin, à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilées par nuit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il ouvrit et se retrouva, comme pratiquement chaque matin depuis le début de l'enquête, face à sa meilleure amie.

-Panne de réveil ?

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Ceci étant, tu dors mieux depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

-L'air marin, très chère ! Je devrais penser à prendre le large un de ces quatre.

-Balivernes matelot, tu es malade en mer !

-Pas faux, capitaine ! J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ?

-Tu as trois quarts d'heure devant toi, je vais aller chercher du café et de quoi manger.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Elle renifla l'air autour de lui et secoua la tête.

-Tu as besoin de prendre une douche ! Et puis, Mulder, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire chaperonner pour aller jusqu'au bout de la rue !

-C'est à plus d'un pâté de maisons ! Il va bien falloir un bon quart d'heure aller-retour, voir un peu plus !

-Et alors ?

-Très bien, très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi si madame le désir !

Elle afficha un sourire énigmatique et releva de quelques centimètres son imperméable beige. Il rit légèrement en voyant son geste.

-Je suis armée.

Ils se sourirent et Dana partit en direction des escaliers. Il referma la porte seulement une fois que Scully eut disparu de son champ de vision et se précipita vers la salle d'eau.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du docteur en médecine. Le même vent glacial que la veille soufflait sur la ville. Au loin, le tonnerre grondait. Une tempête se préparait. Scully aurait préféré ne pas être dans le coin et dehors, quand celle-ci éclaterait. L'air était chargé d'électricité, l'écho de la houle s'écrasant contre les rochers emplissait les rues désertes. Le petit café fut enfin en vue. Elle poussa la porte vitrée et une petite sonnette retentit, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Une femme lui sourit. Elle avait la trentaine, peut-être un peu plus, des cheveux bruns et des yeux aussi noirs que la boisson qu'elle servait. Elle portait l'uniforme de la maison, une petite robe bleue marine réhaussée de lisérés en forme de vagues écrue brodés sur le bout des manches, le bas et l'encolure du vêtement. Elle ne revêtait cependant, aucun badge qui aurait pu indiquer son identité.

-Bonjour ! Je vous sers quoi ?

-Bonjour, deux cafés noirs, s'il vous plaît.

-Avec du sucre ? Du lait ?

-Non, merci.

La femme se mit en action mais, ne tarda pas à marquer un temps d'arrêt.

-Petit, moyen ou grand ?

-Grand pour les deux, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se remit alors au boulot et, entama par la même occasion la discussion avec Dana.

-Vous n'êtes pas du coin, non ?

-En effet, j'habite Washington.

-Waouh, la capitale ! Vous êtes là en vacances ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne saison, l'île est plus jolie durant l'été.

-Pas le moins du monde, je suis ici pour le travail.

-Vous travaillez dans quel secteur ? Il vous faut autre chose avec ceci ?

-Je suis agent du FBI. Oui, deux donnuts, s'il vous plaît.

-Dana Scully, c'est ça ?

Scully se troubla, cette femme savait qui elle était, pourtant, elle ne s'était pas présentée et ne pensait pas déjà l'avoir rencontrée depuis son arrivée en ville.

-Je m'appelle Judith Parris-Corvin, vous et votre collègue, êtes venus interroger mon mari, Darin. Il construit des yachts à South West. Il m'a parlé de vous. Et puis, vous avez fait la une du Portland Herald Press ce matin.

La femme lui tendit le canard avec sa commande. Elle avait raison, une photo de Mulder et elle ornait la couverture du journal. Ils sortaient du commissariat, Fox avait une main sur ses reins à elle et tenait le dossier de l'enquête dans l'autre ; Dana quant à elle, tenait sa serviette. Ils avaient le visage dénué de toutes expressions et les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne se souvenait pas que Mulder eut été aussi proche d'elle hier soir. La photographie était en couleurs. Le journal titrait : « Le Marionnettiste continu sa représentation ». L'image était légendée d'un court paragraphe : « Les fédéraux envoyés par Washington les agents Fox Mulder et Dana Scully, quittant le poste de police de Bar Harbor après la découverte du corps de la dernière victime : Alice Amesbury, 15ans. ». Mulder et elle avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler à la presse le fait qu'ils soient à la recherche de plusieurs tueurs et non pas juste du « Marionnettiste ». Ils voulaient à tout prix éviter de créer une psychose collective. Les parents avaient déjà commencé à retirer leur progéniture du lycée depuis quelques jours. L'institut secondaire de l'île, le Mount Desert Island Hight School, avait pratiquement perdu un tiers de ses effectifs, qui n'étaient pas vraiment très élevés. Le docteur en médecine parcourut rapidement le reste de l'article des yeux. Rien de nouveau sous la pluie du Maine. Il relatait l'affaire depuis son commencement, en plus des circonstances de la découverte du corps d'Alice, en précisant tout de même que le dossier s'essoufflait, comme c'était toujours prévisible dans ce genre de cas. Cependant, le journaliste avait cru amusant d'évoquer sa relation avec Mulder, après les avoir vus dîner en tête-à-tête, en la qualifiant, elle citait, « d'ambiguë ».

-C'est vraiment inquiétant n'est-ce-pas ? Mon mari et moi, nous faisons du souci pour notre petite Mary.

-Votre fille ?

-Oui, elle a 16 ans, regardez.

Elle lui tendit son porte-monnaie ouvert. A l'intérieur, figé sur du papier glacé, un visage au sourire timide était encadré par de longues mèches rousses brillantes et des yeux bleus rieurs. La photo avait été prise sur la proue d'un petit yacht, le soleil couchant l'auréolant d'une douce lumière. Elle portait une chemise blanche trop grande pour elle, ouverte sur un débardeur vert émeraude. Sa chevelure tenait en place uniquement grâce à ses lunettes de soleil, qu'elle avait remonté sur le haut de son crâne.

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

Dana sourit doucement à la mère. Elle lui rendit son portefeuille. Puis, elle dépose un billet de 10 dollars sur le comptoir.

-Merci, vous voulez garder le journal ?

-Non, merci, bonne journée.

-A vous aussi et bon courage !

Dana lui offrit un dernier sourire respectueux et jeta un coup d'œil sur le bas de l'article. Le nom du journaliste la fit tiquer. Il allait falloir qu'elle ait une discussion avec son ami pour voir comment ils pouvaient gérer cet homme. Et puis, de son point de vue, sa relation avec Fox n'avait rien d'ambiguë. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée. Elle pressa le pas tout en remontant de sa main libre le col de son imperméable. La brume avait envahi les boulevards et les avenues de la ville. Scully marchait d'une foulée active, tendue tout entière vers son objectif, à savoir revenir le plus vite possible au motel et retrouver son partenaire. Elle ne remarqua absolument pas l'homme qui la pistait. Il était emmitouflé dans une doudoune kaki de chasseur. Un bonnet noir lui tombait sur les yeux et une barbe grisonnante recouvrait un bon tiers de son visage. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans les poches de son habit. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement hôtelier. Il se fondit dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle adjacente et se fit engloutir par la brume et le brouillard matinal.

Mulder attendait Scully depuis dix bonnes minutes, son estomac grondait et lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il travaillait à vide. Il fut soulagé de voir son docteur en médecine préféré franchir la porte vitrée. Son brushing avait été mis à mal par l'humidité ambiante propre à l'île. Ses boucles rousses lui tombaient sur le front et l'une d'elle, s'était collée par mégarde sur ses lèvres. Elle portait une poche en papier marron dans ses bras. Il huma l'air et la douce odeur du café chaud mélangé à celle sucrée, des donnuts frais atteignit ses narines. Il offrit un magnifique sourire à son amie. Il s'avança vers elle, mais avant qu'il n'eût pu ouvrir la bouche, elle lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main.

-Mulder, on a un problème.

-Effectivement, je ne voulais pas te le faire remarquer mais, il semblerait que ta coiffure soit fichue.

Elle lui lança un regard sévère, le réprimant de son effronterie.

-Veux-tu bien rester sérieux un instant ?

Elle parcourut la dizaine de mètres qui la séparait du comptoir et se saisit du journal, qu'elle lui fourra durement sous le nez. Il lui prit des mains et laissa ses yeux glisser rapidement sur la première page et l'article. Il sourit encore plus et reposa le quotidien sur la banque. Scully lui tendit ensuite la poche, ayant déjà pris son gobelet. Il profita du transfert pour remettre en place la mèche qui barrait, auparavant, la bouche de Dana et qui avait migré vers sa joue. Elle lui sourit presque timidement en signe de remerciement. Mulder savait parfaitement que le café serait noir et pur comme il l'aimait. Il but une gorgée du breuvage tant désiré et soupira d'aise. Ils partirent en direction de leur véhicule, Fox croquant à pleines dents dans le gâteau rond et moelleux. Il remarqua que Scully n'avait rien dans les mains de solide qui lui aurait permis de se remplir la panse. Il s'aperçut, également, qu'elle lui avait donné toute la nourriture qu'elle avait ramenée.

-Scully ?

-Hum, hum ?

-Je suppose que tu as mangé ce matin.

-Bien évidemment.

-Montres-moi comment tu mens bien.

Ils étaient arrivés à la voiture et se faisaient face par-dessus le toit de celle-ci. Il la fixait intensément et elle refusa de détourner le regard. Cependant, ses joues se parèrent d'une charmante rougeur.

-Scully ?

-Il se trouve que j'évite la nourriture trop calorique en ce moment.

-D'où les salades à répétition et les yaourts au pollen. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Disons, que notre dernière affaire nous a fait faire le tour de trop de restaurants locaux aux plats riches.

-Ne me dis surtout pas que tu te trouves grosse !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Seulement, disons juste que j'ai pu prendre un ou deux kilos…

-Mettons et alors ? Scully, si c'est ta ligne qui t'inquiète, laisse-moi te dire qu'elle est parfaite ! Alors, ne chicane pas pour si peu, cela ne se voit absolument pas, tu es très bien ainsi, crois-moi !

Elle baissa enfin les yeux, et Mulder eut le loisir de remarquer que même son cou gracieux s'était teinté de rouge. Il lui tendit la poche en papier légèrement graisseuse. Elle refusa tout de même de la prendre.

-Scully, fais-moi confiance.

Dana releva brusquement la tête, elle n'aimait pas que son ami mette sa confiance envers lui au milieu de cette discussion banale. Sa voix devint rauque quand elle répondit.

-Mulder, tu es la seule personne à qui je fasse entièrement confiance, là n'est pas la question.

-Bien, alors, pour l'amour du ciel, mange Dana !

Elle tiqua à l'entente de l'expression utilisée par Fox, ainsi que de son prénom mais, obtempéra tout de même. Il sourit et déverrouilla les portières de leur véhicule de fonction. Elle grignota son donnut durant le cours trajet jusqu'au poste de police. Ils avertirent le shérif et ses adjoints qu'ils partaient parler à certains suspects de la liste. L'homme leur proposa de les appeler pour qu'ils se déplacent au commissariat mais, les fédéraux refusèrent poliment. Ils préféraient les voir dans leurs environnements quotidiens respectifs. Ils avaient une petite dizaine de personnes à visiter avant ce soir. Ils se mirent en route rapidement, ne voulant pas perdre de temps en discussions stériles et inutiles. Ils choisirent de s'occuper de toute la partie nord de l'île, c'est-à-dire de celle correspondant à la commune de Bar Harbor et à ses environs en premier. Cette nouvelle tournée ne donna rien de plus que la précédente. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de déjeuner à Tremont. Ils repartirent après une petite pause d'une heure environ.

-Qui est la prochaine personne que l'on doit voir ?

Dana consulta une petite liste qu'elle tira de sa poche. Son sourcil se fronça et elle prit la parole.

-Darin Corvin.

-Tu as l'air soucieuse.

-J'ai rencontré une femme ce matin au café. Elle savait qui nous étions.

-Avec le journal, c'est normal.

-Non, non, elle s'est présentée après, c'est la femme de ce monsieur Corvin.

-Oh, eh bien ?

-Ils ont une fille Mulder et, elle correspond parfaitement au profil des victimes.

-Je vois.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence de plomb. Mulder comprenait l'inquiétude de Dana vis-à-vis de cette petite. Elle avait toujours eu un lien bien particulier avec les enfants qui leur étaient arrivé de rencontrer, cela s'étant même amplifié, bien malgré elle, depuis Emily. Même si elle ne lui en avait pas clairement reparlé, il savait qu'elle avait été bouleversée par cette découverte. Puis, juste après cela, il y avait eu l'enquête sur ces gamines handicapées qui avait été retrouvées mortes dans d'étranges circonstances. Cela l'avait encore chagriné un peu plus, cruel écho du chagrin de la perte de la petite. Emily, une blessure qui ne cicatriserait sûrement jamais.

Les Corvin habitaient une maison à l'architecture typiquement locale. Une façade en bois blanc et une petite terrasse. Un vieux rocking-chair, qui avait dû connaître la guerre de Sécession, servait de lit à un chat à poils gris et blancs. Il portait un collier vert et, la plaque qui y était accrochée portait le numéro de téléphone de la famille ainsi, que le nom quelque peu étrange de l'animal : Erwin Schrödinger II°. De la fumée blanche s'échappait par le chapeau de cheminée. L'habitation se situait à la sortie de la petite ville, au bout d'un chemin de gravier blanc et à l'orée de la forêt. Une citrouille qui pleurait, était posée au bas des marches menant à la porte. Mulder toqua quelques coups sur le panneau. Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, il laissa place à une femme d'âge moyen. Elle reconnut aussitôt les deux agents et les invita à entrer.

-Agent Scully et Mulder, vous voulez entrer ? Je suppose que vous êtes là pour parler à Darin !

Ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent Judith à travers les différentes pièces. Les couloirs étaient ornés de photos de famille, certaines remontants à un autre temps, bien éloigné du nôtre. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, passant de l'orage au rouge. Les meubles étaient anciens et possédaient du caractère, les détails creusaient dans le bois massif étaient discrets et d'une précision chirurgicale. Ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de salon chauffé grâce à une immense cheminée en pierres grises. Des dessins et des tableaux agrémentaient les cloisons écrues. Un chat au pelage noir se prélassait devant les flammes, ronronnant sous les caresses délicates et distraites d'une jeune fille plongeait dans un lourd volume relié. Une tasse de thé au jasmin fumante était posée sur le pied en marbre de l'âtre. La pièce sentait l'encens.

-Mary, s'il te plaît, veux-tu bien dire bonjour.

L'adolescente sursauta, surprise d'entendre la voix de sa mère qu'elle croyait être dans la cuisine. Elle se releva, épousseta son pull en laine vert des poils du félin et tendit une main parée d'un nombre assez imposant de bagues et bracelets. Les agents la serrèrent chacun à leur tour, se présentant au son des breloques en argents s'entrechoquant. Elle jeta un regard à sa mère et se replongea dans sa lecture.

-Venaient, je vais vous conduire à Darin, il est dans le cabanon de derrière, en train de bricoler.

-Madame Corvin, pourrais-je parler avec votre fille ?

-Bien évidemment, je vous en prie agent Scully.

Mulder suivit la brune à travers le jardin aux multiples aménagements. Des bassins avec des restes de nénuphars et des poissons, une balancelle, une marelle et un petit kiosque agrémentaient la petite clairière. Ledit cabanon, tenait plus d'un petit hangar. Fox était pratiquement certain qu'il devait être aussi grand que son bureau du sous-sol au FBI. Judith toqua et annonça à son mari qu'il avait de la visite. Le bruie d'une scie stoppa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Darin Corvin. C'était un homme blanc, la quarantaine bien tassée, aussi grand que Mulder et possédant des yeux et des cheveux couleurs de jais, semblable à ceux de sa femme. Fox se demanda un instant comment ces deux-là avaient pu mettre au monde une petite qui avait plus de points communs avec sa Dana qu'avec ses propres parents. La génétique faisait parfois de drôle de choses. L'homme essuya ses mains sur un torchon blanc et lui tendit la main. Fox la serra.

-Agent Mulder, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions complémentaires si vous me le permettez.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Mulder commença son interrogatoire.

Mary tournait à un rythme régulier les pages de l'ouvrage poussiéreux. Dana avait pris place sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir marron. Elle observait la jeune fille. Celle-ci finit par soupirer et marqua sa page avant de regarder le docteur en médecine droit dans les yeux. Scully fut surprise de lire de la mélancolie dans le regard de la petite. Le chat s'étira et s'en alla.

-Je m'appelle Dana. J'aimerais qu'on discute un peu si tu es d'accord.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-La Guerre et La Paix de Léon Tolstoï. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez.

-Au contraire, je l'ai lu quand j'avais à peu près ton âge mais, c'était il y a longtemps déjà.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieille que ça. Quel est votre personnage préféré ?

-Mais plus si jeune. J'aime bien Pierre Bézoukhov, mais j'avoue que celui qui m'avait le plus plu est secondaire, Annette Pavlovna Scherer. Et toi ?

-J'adore Pierre aussi et Natalia Rostov. Vous avez un livre que vous aimez beaucoup ?

-Oui, Moby Dick et toi ?

-Moi c'est La Guerre et la Paix, mais aussi La Maison d'Âpre Vent de Dickens et Le Silence des Agneaux d'Harris, j'ai hâte de lire la suite.

-Très bon choix !

-Merci.

La discussion se poursuivit autour de la littérature puis s'en éloigna. Mary voulait être danseuse classique, ses compositeurs favoris étaient Bach et Stravinsky, sa couleur préférée le vert, elle croyait aux esprits et aimait tout ce qui touchait au paranormal. Elle proposa même de tirer les cartes pour la femme assise en face d'elle. Scully voulut en savoir plus sur comment était sa relation avec ses parents, mais la jeune fille se braqua, proposant à nouveau à Dana de lui lire son avenir, mais cette fois-ci à l'aide de feuilles de thé. Elle accepta pour ne pas la faire se fermer plus. Dans le jardin, la discussion se poursuivait. Mulder n'avait rien appris de nouveau concernant Darin. Il vivait avec sa femme depuis toujours sur l'île. Ils étaient nés là et mouraient là. Il avait repris l'entreprise de son père, petit business s'adressant à des particuliers souhaitant investir pour prendre le large. Pas de nouveauté non plus sur ses clients. En somme, rien de bien inhabituel pour un homme de son statut.

-Vous n'êtes pas venu avec votre collègue monsieur Mulder ?

-Si, elle parle avec votre fille, à l'intérieur.

L'homme n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers la porte vitrée. Il entra en trombe dans le salon, en s'excusant auprès de Scully, prétextant que Mary n'avait pas fini ses devoirs et devait immédiatement monter dans sa chambre les terminer. La jeune fille partit sans prononcer le moindre mot, abandonnant Tolstoï, ses cartes et son thé au jasmin devant l'âtre rougeoyant. De la musique s'éleva du premier étage et les notes caractéristiques de la Goldberg Variations Aria de Bach emplirent la maison. Les Corvin s'excusèrent et demandèrent aux agents s'ils en avaient terminé avec eux. Ils remontèrent en voiture et bouclèrent leurs ceintures. Scully était sceptique, il pouvait le voir à son sourcil froncé. Cependant, il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle d'elle-même.

-Tu sais, je trouve cela bizarre.

-Qu'on se soit fait chasser de la maison ? Oui, moi aussi.

-Oui, mais pas que. Mary lit les feuilles de thé.

-Tu ne vas pas croire à cela tout de même…

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais ce qu'elle m'a dit me taraude.

Elle se tut et laissa ses yeux fixer le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, prenant de la puissance de minute en minute. Un appel du shérif les prévint qu'il fallait qu'ils regagnent Bar Harbor au plus vite, avant que les routes ne soient plus praticables car totalement inondées. Ils prirent donc le chemin du retour. Scully tripotait sa croix de manière inconsciente et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signes d'agitation chez elle.

-Crache le morceau.

Elle souffla un grand coup.

-Je sais que c'est faux, mais elle m'a lu mon avenir dans les feuilles. Elle y a vu une dague, une tasse, les lettres M et C, ainsi qu'un cœur.

-Scully, j'ai beau être branché paranormal, la voyance, très peu pour moi.

-D'après elle, cela signifie que je cours un grand danger à ce moment même, que je vais être au centre d'une tragédie qui est naît il y a de cela des siècles. Mais aussi, que la personne que j'aime sera près de moi pour m'aider.

-Ça correspond à quels symboles ?

-La dague, le cœur et la tasse.

-Et pour les lettres ?

-L'une est celle de la personne que j'aime et l'autre, celle de mon bourreau.

-Oh je vois.

-Elle a conclu en me disant que nous avions une lettre en commune dans nos feuilles ainsi que la dague, mais qu'à la différence, je survivrais et pas elle.

Sur cette réplique brutale, elle se tut. Collant simplement son front contre la vitre glacée de la voiture, son regard suivant le tracé des gouttes le long de la paroi translucide. Mulder se crispa. La gamine pourrait-elle avoir raison ? Dana était-elle en danger ? Trop de possibilités et pas assez de preuves concrètes. Lui qui aimait l'abstrait en venait à vouloir que la science rentre en compte dans l'équation. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son amie et constata qu'elle s'était endormie.

Dehors, la pluie redoublait encore d'intensité. Les rigoles ne remplissaient plus leur fonction, l'eau dégoulinant à torrent sur le bitume. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel et le tonnerre couvrait le bruit du moteur. Le brouillard rendait la visibilité quasi nul, les phares de la voiture n'éclairant pas à plus de dix mètres. La météo avait annoncé l'arrivée d'un anticyclone violent. Le voilà qui couvrait maintenant l'île. Arrivé à un croisement Mulder du bifurquer. En effet, le petit pont traversant un des ruisseaux du parc se trouvait engloutit par des flots brunâtres. La route était étroite et formait de grands virages. Soudain, une forme apparut à travers le rideau d'eau et des phares. Un homme, agitait les bras. Il était à côté d'un van apparemment en panne. Il portait une doudoune kaki de chasseur et des bottes de pêcheur, le tout rehaussé par un bonnet noir. Mulder ralentit et s'arrêta au niveau du pauvre homme. Celui-ci portait des gants de manutention et un collier de barbe grisonnant. L'homme s'approcha du côté conducteur. Mulder ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-Un problème monsieur ?

-Et pas un petit pardi ! Ma caisse vient de me lâcher, j'peux pas redémarrer, vous pourriez pas me câbler par hasard ?

-Si, bien entendu, on peut essayer mais je ne sais pas si ma batterie sera assez puissante.

Fox rejoignit l'homme sous le déluge. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva plaqué contre le capot de sa voiture. Trois personnes descendirent du van en vitesse. Ils se précipitèrent vers Scully, l'extirpant brutalement du véhicule. Elle se débattait comme un beau diable, mais les gorilles qui lui servaient de kidnappeur ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'échapper. Mulder sorti de sa torpeur. Il se retourna et envoya un crochet du droit au barbu. Celui-ci relâcha sa prise une seconde de trop, seconde qui permit à Mulder de se jeter dans la lutte. Scully résistait tant bien que mal. Un autre assaillant apparut. Alors que Mulder s'apprêtait à cogner sur un des singes, le cinquième homme le frappa violemment derrière la tête à l'aide d'un objet. L'agent du FBI s'écroula inerte sur le sol boueux. Scully voulut crier, mais la claque magistrale qu'elle reçut l'en empêcha. Le goût métallique de l'hémoglobine emplit sa bouche. Un poing vint s'abattre au creux de son estomac, lui coupant le souffle et l'immobilisant par la même occasion. Elle fut jetée sans ménagement à l'arrière de la camionnette. Deux des cinq hommes grimpèrent avec elle. Un torchon humide et malodorant fut plaqué sur son visage. Sa dernière vision fut celle de son ami, gisant à terre, du sang s'écoulant doucement de son crâne. Le noir se fit.

-Bordel, Mike, faut le remettre dans sa bagnole !

-Laisse le crever là.

-Le chef veut pas qu'on le tue et s'il reste là où il est, il est cuit le type.

-Les gars vous foutez quoi ? Bougez-vous le cul !

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone emplit le vaste couloir. Un chat noir poussa un miaulement d'indignation. Des pas firent grincer le plancher.

-J'écoute.

-On l'a patron, c'est bon.

-Et l'autre ?

-Amoché mais toujours en vie aux dernières nouvelles. On l'a abandonné dans sa voiture sur une petite route au niveau du carrefour juste avant le lycée.

-Parfait, vous savez où on se rejoint.

L'homme reposa le combiné sur son socle et revint vers la cuisine. Une femme l'attendait, assise devant un bol de soupe aux orties. Elle se tendit à la vue du sourire de l'homme. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire et, même si elle si était préparée, ne pouvait toujours pas l'accepter. Cependant, le regard que lui lança l'homme fit taire toutes ses objections.

-Va la chercher, c'est le moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir todo el mundo, le chapitre 5 est là! il est un peu plus court que les précédents, j'en suis désolé mais c'est le découpage qui veut ça! bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: pas à moi, tout à la FOX et à CC ce bourreau!**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Le shérif good commençait à être vraiment inquiet. Mulder et Scully auraient dû être rentrés depuis plus de 72 heures. Il pensait, espérait, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés bloqués aux alentours de Tremont et avait pu trouver refuge le temps que la tempête passe. Cependant, depuis son dernier appel, il se trouvait face au silence radio de la part des fédéraux. Martin se rongeait les sangs. La pluie et le vent s'étaient calmés, commençant à céder du terrain à un brouillard plus épais que la purée de pois de sa grand-tante. L'écume frappait inlassablement les rochers. Dans quelques minutes, Chester et Baldwer partiraient à la recherche des deux agents. L'électricité revenait tout juste, tout comme le chauffage. Les conditions météorologiques bien qu'encore difficiles, permettaient une sortie des rangers. Martin Good retira son lourd manteau et se positionna face à la fenêtre. La porcelaine bleue chauffait par le liquide noir et amère lui brûlait les doigts. Au loin, un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel. Apparemment, la tempête ne leur laisserait qu'une courte accalmie.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. C'était comme si un poids-lourd passait et repassait continuellement sur son crâne. Un frisson remonta le long de son épine dorsale. Il se rendit compte qu'il grelottait et claquait des dents à un rythme soutenu. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle rencontra un liquide poisseux et chaud. L'odeur caractéristique du sang atteignit ses narines. Un haut-le-cœur le prit de court. La bile acide lui brûla l'œsophage. Il s'extirpa de l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait avec difficulté. Ses yeux papillonnaient dans tous les sens, essayant de se fixer. Son cerveau travaillait sans relâche pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver pour être dans un état pareil. Puis, tout lui revint, emplissant brusquement son esprit douloureux comme une vague particulièrement violente emplirait une crique déjà agitée. Il tourna la tête et resta pétrifié sur place. Le ruissellement de l'eau sur la chaussée et le vent fouettant la cime des arbres furent recouverts par un hurlement d'outre-tombe.

-SCULLYYYYY !

Ses poignets lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. La peur broyait ses tripes. Pas tant pour elle, mais pour lui. Mulder. Elle ne savait pas ce que ces hommes avaient bien pu faire de lui. Ils étaient vraiment malchanceux. Il fallait toujours que l'un d'entre eux ou les deux, se fassent enlever par les petit-gris ou autres. Sa mémoire lui était revenue par fragments colorés. Merci le chloroforme. L'homme sur la route, le van sombre, son kidnapping et au milieu de tout cela, Mulder. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait été frappé à l'arrière du crâne. En réalité, c'était son dernier souvenir avant le trou noir. Émerger fut long et difficile. Dana pensait avoir été inconsciente durant trois ou quatre heures au minimum. Le seul bruit lui parvenant était celui de l'eau dégoulinant le long des parois de tôles grises. Ils allaient revenir, elle le savait pertinemment, comme elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de ses ravisseurs. Elle se savait à la merci des chasseurs de sorcières sévissant sur l'île. Si elle arrivait à se sortir de cette pagaille vivante, elle toucherait deux mots à Skinner concernant le nombre d'agents à affecter sur un dossier d'une telle ampleur. Elle espérait que Fox la trouverait à temps, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à pendre mollement au bout d'une corde.

-Stop. Pensées positives, Dana.

Voilà qu'elle se mettait à se parler à elle-même. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche de la localiser avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement folle.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone fixe emplit la pièce. La jeune femme déposa brutalement sa tasse de café sur la table avant de répondre d'une voix peu enjouée.

-Bureau du Directeur Adjoint Skinner, j'écoute ?

-Bonjour m'dame, je suis le shérif Good. Mr Skinner nous a envoyé deux agents.

-Vous avez le numéro du dossier et les noms des agents ?

-Oui, oui, mais, c'est-à-dire que c'est assez urgent.

-Numéro de dossier et les noms s'il vous plaît.

-Affaire numéro 32 11 66 BH, Mulder et Scully.

-Je vais voir s'il peut vous prendre, ne raccrochez pas.

Kim frappa deux coups contre la porte brillante. Elle passa sa tête à travers l'embrasure.

-Monsieur, un shérif au téléphone.

-Pas maintenant, Kim, merci.

-Cela concerne Mulder et Scully, monsieur.

L'AD releva brusquement les yeux du bilan comptable qu'il était en train d'étudier.

-Passait-le-moi, Kim et, bloquez tous les autres appels pour le moment.

-Bien, monsieur.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, anxieux. Mulder et Scully ne lui avaient pas fait leur rapport journalier depuis quatre jours et, le fait que cela soit le shérif de l'île qui l'appel en personne ne le rassurait en rien. Ô, bien sûr, il était habitué à ce que les locaux se plaignent de la manière de travailler des enquêteurs, surtout de celle de Mulder. Scully, elle, était beaucoup plus « rangée » que son partenaire, même si ces longues années de partenariat avec le martien avaient fait d'elle Mrs Spooky. C'était son duo qui fonctionnait le mieux, parce qu'ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Dana la sceptique, la Reine des Glaces du FBI, ne vivait que pour la science, enfin, au début. Fox, l'homme assoiffé par la recherche de la vérité, un paria parmi tous les agents et, pourtant, un des profiler les plus compétent de sa génération. Mais voilà, les opposés s'attirent. Il avait su dès leur première réunion. Walter devait bien se l'avouer, il avait eu, à une époque, le béguin pour Dana Scully. Mais, il n'avait jamais pu rivaliser avec Mulder. Fox Mulder, le seul homme qui avait réussi l'ascension du mont glacé et à allumer l'étincelle destructrice sans même le vouloir. Oui, Walter n'était pas aveugle, ni stupide. Il les observait toujours. Il était le spectateur assis aux premières loges de leurs jeux de regards, de leurs contacts si légers et discrets et, pourtant, tellement intense et électrique. Ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte mais, ils formaient un tous des plus charismatiques. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, afin de cesser ses divagations, qui n'avaient duré qu'un cours laps de temps. Le voyant du téléphone s'alluma et il décrocha.

-AD Skinner.

-Shérif Good de Bar Harbor, monsieur.

-Que leur est-il arrivé shérif ?

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Juste un pressentiment.

-Nous sommes au cœur d'une violente tempête, vos agents ne sont pas rentrés la nuit dernière. J'ai envoyé des hommes pour les récupérer durant une accalmie ; mais, ils n'ont trouvé que leur voiture et Mulder.

-Scully ?

-Aucune trace d'elle, monsieur.

-Merci, je vous envoie des agents en renfort immédiatement.

-C'est gentil mais, ils ne pourront pas traverser le pont reliant l'île à la côte, monsieur. Trop de vent et de flotte.

Skinner jura entre ses dents.

-Je vous les envoie quand même, ils traverseront dès que possible.

Il raccrocha le combiner et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil en cuir, face aux rues de la capitale et au ciel orageux. Il avait peur pour elle. Il savait qu'elle était forte mais, il ne pouvait empêcher la formation d'un nœud dans son estomac. Il haleta et s'accrocha un court instant au bord de son bureau. Il se répéta que Scully était une femme forte, mentalement et physiquement. Elle s'était souvent retrouvée dans des situations semblables et, en était toujours ressortie indemne. Amochée, parfois, mais indemne. Elle avait fait l'objet de la folie obsessionnelle et meurtrière d'un fétichiste, servie de sujet d'études pour le gouvernement ainsi que, de rançon pour un braqueur. Pire, elle avait combattu un cancer incurable et gagné la bataille. La chance tenait une toute petite place dans le dernier point, cette guérison tenant simplement du miracle. Alors oui, Skinner était terrifié. Terrifié que la bonne fortune ait quitté le jeu et que sa maladie eut épuisé son stock de miracle, tant celui-ci avait été immense et inattendu. Il espérait sincèrement, qu'une fois de plus, Mulder arriverait à temps pour la tirer des griffes de la Faucheuse. Car, il surmonterait sa peine face à la mort de Dana, il l'accepterait. Mais, il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder Mulder dans les yeux, de peur de succomber à son chagrin et à sa détresse. Scully devait absolument survivre sinon, elle emporterait inconsciemment Fox dans sa chute vers les abysses. Il reprit le téléphone et, après une longue respiration, composa le numéro de leur bureau à Portland.

Il aurait dû le voir venir. Bordel ! Elle avait le profil idéal, plus âgée, mais complètement dedans. Merde ! Il frappa violemment le mur d'un coup de poing, décrochant, par la même occasion, le calendrier. Il le récupéra et regarda la suite de chiffres s'étalant sous ses yeux. On était le 29 octobre. Mulder réfléchissait au quart de tour. Il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'ils s'en soient pris à Scully... Dana serait leur grand final. Ils allaient donner leur dernière représentation et marquaient les esprits d'un même coup. Cependant, la capture et le meurtre d'un agent fédéral étaient un pari ambitieux. Le shérif avait tenu Skinner au courant des derniers événements. Il se massa les tempes. Ils ne l'avaient pas loupé ces salauds. En se réveillant, il ne pensait pas avoir été dans les vapes plus de quelques heures et pourtant, Salis et Ropse lui avaient expliqué que cela faisait plus de 72 heures qu'ils avaient perdu tous contacts avec eux. 72 longues heures où personne ne s'était douté du kidnapping de sa Scully. Seul Dieu savait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver durant tout ce temps.

Elle avait froid. Personne ne l'avait visité depuis plus de 10 heures. On lui avait prestement déposé un plateau de maigres victuailles : du pain, de l'eau et un peu de fromage. Elle se demandait combien s'était déjà écoulé depuis sa chute dans l'inconscience. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle réfutait le fait qu'elle n'ait pu dormir que trois ou quatre heures. Son cerveau travaillait doucement, il était aussi engourdi que ses membres. Le sol de sa prison était fait de béton. Aucun geôlier n'en gardait l'entrée mais, son état d'épuisement était tel qu'elle ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste vers la porte. Même respirer et garder les yeux ouverts était un effort. Elle luttait pour chaque seconde de conscience. Des pansements recouvraient l'intérieur de ses coudes. On lui avait déjà tiré du sang. Mulder, s'il respirait encore, devait être à sa recherche. Apparemment, la poisse lui collait au trin. Le pourcentage de chance pour qu'elle soit prise pour cible par les malades qu'elle et Mulder poursuivaient, frôlait les sommets. Il y avait eu Victor Tooms, son foie en frissonnait encore. Puis, Donnie Pfaster le fétichiste. Elle avait, également, faillit être décapitée par une espèce de secte dans la ville du poulet. Sans parler d'Ed Jerse et de l'ergo ou encore, de l'épisode de Sky Month. Oui, il lui arrivait bel et bien des choses totalement ubuesques. Elle soupira doucement et essaya de se caler dans un des coins afin, de soulager ses muscles endoloris. La porte grinça et la lumière blafarde d'un néon éclaira la cabane. Un homme cagoulé poussa le battant en grand et se tint devant elle. Scully aurait presque ricané, si elle avait eu la force, face à cette précaution pour le moins inutile. Il la souleva brusquement et la guida vers le monde extérieur. Le soleil perçait à travers les nuages noirs. La tempête s'éloignait. L'air sentait l'humidité et les feuilles mortes. L'odeur de l'iode était absente. Dana en déduisit qu'elle devait avoir été retenue captive à l'écart de l'océan. Le fait que l'île soit recouverte à 85 ou 90 pourcents de forêt ne l'aidait guère à se situer. La hauteur des hauts conifères l'entourant suggérée, que la cabane de chasse (elle avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur le petit abri avant d'en être trop éloignée) se situait en plein cœur des bois. Son esprit analysait à vive allure tous les paramètres qu'elle avait en sa possession. L'homme la poussa en avant, lui intimant d'accélérer. Deux de ses confrères se tenaient appuyés contre un van. Vu la taille de ses geôliers et le fait qu'elle soit désarmée, elle n'avait aucune chance de fuir maintenant. Scully préféra jouer la carte de la femme docile et attendre un meilleur moment pour tenter sa chance. Ils portaient tous les trois de grandes cagoules noires, où seuls deux trous leur permettaient de voir. Elles étaient rehaussées par de grands chapeaux en feutrines de la même couleur. Mulder et elle avaient vu justes. Les couvre-chefs portés rappelaient ceux des colons du XVII° siècle. On la poussa sans ménagement à l'arrière du véhicule. Scully se faisait ballotter comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. La route cabossée la faisait voltiger d'un côté à l'autre du coffre. Ses mains, toujours liées, ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Le véhicule quitta le sentier boueux et chaotique au profit de l'asphalte lisse et régulier. Le trajet lui parut durée une éternité. Le gravier craqua sous les pneus terreux de son transport de fortune. La carcasse d'acier grinça avant de s'immobiliser. Les portières claquèrent et l'attente débuta. Les pas faisaient crisser les gravillons. Le vent fouettait les branches dénudées.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: rien à moi, tout à la Fox et à CC.

Chapitre 6:

Walter Skinner tapait impatiemment du pied dans le hall de l'aéroport de Washington. La tempête qui avait frappé l'île des Monts Déserts les jours précédents, était maintenant au-dessus de la capitale fédérale, retardant inexorablement le départ de tous les vols. Le directeur adjoint du FBI n'avait pas pu avoir son agent au téléphone. Le shérif Good ne l'avait pas non plus rappelé. Il devait prendre un avion en direction de Portland où il rejoindrait le bureau local. Il partirait, ensuite, avec une équipe de quatre agents supplémentaires pour Bar Harbor, où ils retrouveraient Mulder. Walter souhaitait organiser des battus afin de retrouver Dana avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait dû mettre Margareth au courant. Un moment difficile. Elle avait d'abord été sous le choc puis, avait fini par lui confier qu'elle gardait espoir, Fox étant lui aussi sur place. Mulder et Scully n'avaient pas trouvaient utile de mettre les locaux au courant de leur théorie dans son entièreté. La voix féminine caractéristique des annonces emplit le hall.

-Les passagers du vol numéro AA 4266 en direction de Portland, sont priés de se s'approcher de la porte d'embarcation B3.

Skinner se mit sur ses pieds et s'inséra dans la file d'attente qui grossissait de minutes en minutes. Un homme portant l'uniforme de la compagnie aérienne s'avança. Il regarda une note avant de prendre la parole.

-Est-ce que le DA Walter Skinner est ici ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

Il tendit ses papiers à l'homme avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse signe de le suivre. L'air froid et la pluie agressa son visage. Le tarmac glissait sous ses chaussures. L'homme en costume lui indiqua un fauteuil au premier rang, à côté du hublot. Il prit place et regarda le flot de passager se déverser dans l'appareil. Le vol ne devait pas durer plus de 4 heures. Une hôtesse lui tendit une enveloppe Craft. C'était un rapport de police qui lui avait était faxé par Portland peu après son départ du siège. Il reprenait tout le processus de réflexion qu'avaient mené Mulder et Scully. Dana aurait été fière de son froncement de sourcil. Il se demandait toujours comment ces deux-là réussissaient à mettre en place les pièces de ces puzzles complexes aussi rapidement. A sa connaissance, il aurait fallu des semaines de dur labeur à d'autres, pour comprendre ce que son duo avait mis à peine quelques jours à deviner. La voix du commandant de bord emplit la cabine. Il releva les yeux du feuillet et se rendit compte que l'avion avait déjà amorcé sa montée dans les airs. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et remonta ses lunettes. Il fallait qu'il dorme un peu tant qu'il le pouvait. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Dana. Il priait de tout cœur pour la retrouver saine et sauve.

Les recherches s'organisaient trop lentement au goût de Mulder. Il savait pertinemment que si le groupe s'en était pris à Scully, s'était parce qu'il s'était senti menacé. Les deux agents avaient dû approcher de trop près. Fox se doutait alors, qu'ils ne garderaient pas Dana aussi longtemps que les premières victimes. Le temps passait trop vite et il voyait avec lui ses chances de retrouver son amie vivante s'amenuir. Skinner avait décollé de Washington en urgence. Le bureau de Portland lui avait confirmé l'envoi de renforts. Le ciel n'abritait plus que des traces de la tempête. Il passa une main sur le pansement qui ornait son crâne et ferma les yeux, retenant quelques larmes. Le shérif Good et ses adjoints choisirent ce moment-là pour faire leur apparition.

-Agent Mulder ?

Il se retourna vers les trois hommes.

-Des nouvelles de Scully ?

-Oui et non.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On vient de nous signaler la disparition d'une adolescente.

Le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Soudain, Mulder fut pris d'un violent accès de rage, envoyant la tasse la plus proche s'écraser contre le mur. Ses paupières se fermèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Le liquide amer et brunâtre dégoulinait lentement le long de la paroi de béton. Il respira et fit de son mieux pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

-Appelé le continent, demandez un hélicoptère et une équipe de la brigade canine.

-Agent Mulder ?

-C'est leur grand final shérif, le temps nous est compté si nous ne voulons pas…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, une boule enserrant sa gorge bloquant les derniers mots. Une larme solitaire glissa le long de sa joue. Good hocha la tête et sortit passer son coup de fil.

On lui avait bandé les yeux avant de la faire descendre du van. Elle avait été guidée à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Après avoir grimpé les quelques marches de ce qui devait être le perron, elle entendit ses talons claquer contre du carrelage avant de faire craquer le plancher d'un escalier, qui la conduirait certainement dans une cave. On lui retira délicatement le tissue qui lui barrait la vue, trop délicatement pour que cela soit l'œuvre de l'un des gorilles. La porte claqua avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retourner. La pièce était sombre. Dana ne distinguait que des contours flous. Une personne déliait doucement ses liens. Puis, plus rien, juste le bruit d'une autre respiration et une odeur entêtante, familière, qui n'était pas celle de l'humidité. L'encens et le jasmin. Elle se retourna lentement vers la silhouette. Celle-ci était assise sur la première marche de l'escalier.

-Bonjour, Mary.

-Salut, Dana.

L'homme franchit les portes du commissariat à 11 heures précises. Celui-ci grouillait d'activité. Il repéra tout de suite son agent, il était tourné face à un tableau sur lequel était affichée une carte couverte de pastilles de couleurs. A côté et tout autour, se trouvaient punaisés les portraits des victimes avec leurs noms. Skinner observa Mulder quelques secondes. Son dos était courbé, ses traits tirés et ses yeux rougis à force de contenir les larmes et par le manque de sommeil. Il avait le regard fixé sur la photo de Scully et broyait dans sa main une feuille de papier. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, les équipes étaient trop peu nombreuses pour couvrir toute la superficie de l'île. Ils allaient devoir définir des secteurs clefs, tout en espérant ne pas négliger un endroit au profit d'un autre. Walter se posta aux côtés de son agent et ami, déposant doucement une main sur son épaule, soutient silencieux mais au combien important pour Fox. Les dernières 24 heures avaient été plus qu'éprouvantes. Tous les agents ne portaient pas assez d'importance aux recherches, enfin, selon lui. C'est d'ailleurs après qu'il se soit plus ou moins engueulé avec l'adjoint Ropse, que Mulder s'était réfugié devant les photos. C'était il y a déjà une bonne heure et il n'avait plus bougé depuis. Fox avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait toujours que quelque chose lui échappait et cela le mettait hors de lui. Mulder tourna la tête vers Walter et accrocha son regard. Il avait conscience d'être dans un piètre état avec son visage pâle et ses yeux hagards. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis que les rangers l'avaient ramené à Bar Harbor. L'AD du FBI retint un soupir. Son employé était encore plus chamboulé qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait que cela allait être dur de le regarder s'enliser dans son chagrin sans ciller mais, cela dépassé toutes ses craintes. Les prunelles vertes qu'il fixait le tétanisèrent durant un millième de seconde. Elles reflétaient sa lutte intérieure contre le stress et la colère mais aussi, une réflexion intense et un douleur incommensurable. Le shérif fit son apparition.

-Monsieur Skinner ?

Le concerné hocha positivement de la tête et lâcha son agent.

-Shérif Good, monsieur Mulder vous a-t-il mis au courant des derniers événements ?

-Non, Mulder ?

Il se racla la gorge et invita son chef de section et Good à s'asseoir. Les adjoints de ce dernier se joignirent à eux.

-Rien de nouveau du côté des recherches, monsieur. Toujours aucune trace de Scully nulle part, elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée.

Il ferma les yeux une demi-secondes et inspira profondément.

-On va la retrouver Mulder.

-Si vous le dites.

-Ce n'est pas comme les autres fois. Le fumeur ne se cache pas là-dessous.

-J'aurais préféré, malgré tout, avec ce type on sait à quoi s'en tenir, alors que là…

Les trois policiers locaux se regardèrent. Aucun ne comprenait les tenants et les aboutissants de la discussion à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Avant qu'ils aient pu demander des explications, Mulder reprit.

-Cependant, une autre fille a disparu. Il s'agit de Mary Corvin, 16 ans. C'est la fille d'un de nos suspects. Je pense que cette disparition n'a rien d'une coïncidence. Ils vont nous servir leur grand final, monsieur, et je pense que Scully et cette gamine vont y passer si nous ne nous passons pas à la vitesse supérieure.

Ropse prit soudain la parole.

-Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on ne travaille déjà pas assez. On fait tout ce qu'on peut nous ! On n'a pas les mêmes moyens que vous les fédéraux ! Et puis, la priorité c'est la gamine !

Mulder serra les poings. Il rêvait de mettre une droite à ce type depuis un moment maintenant. Skinner lança un regard qui se voulait apaisant à son ami.

-Dois-je comprendre, adjoint ?

-Ropse, monsieur.

-Dois-je comprendre, adjoint Ropse, que vous négligeriez la recherche de l'agent Scully ?

Le policier vira au rouge et se mit à bafouiller.

-Non, non, bien sûr, monsieur. Mais bon, elle est armée elle, pas la petite et puis, comme vous l'avez dit, elle a l'habitude de ça, elle…

Walter ne le laissa pas terminer.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, c'est justement parce que Dana Scully a trop été trop souvent confrontée à de pareilles situations que nous devons impérativement la retrouver. De plus, elle est une femme, une personne. Des gens l'aiment et attendent son retour avec impatience, que ce soit sur le continent ou ici. Alors, je ne veux plus entendre de raisonnement aussi absurde en ma présence ou celle de Mulder. Sinon, je ne me gênerais pas pour vous coller un blâme aux fesses.

Le silence retomba sur la petite assemblée. L'homme de la capitale avait parlé d'un ton froid et menaçant. Il comprenait mieux l'énervement de Fox contre ce flic. Il était détestable. Mulder n'avait pas pipé un seul mot, son cerveau s'activant. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur un chaudron décoratif rempli de friandises. Soudain, les points se relièrent entre eux en moins d'une seconde. Il déplia la feuille froissée qu'il tenait toujours. Il jura entre ses dents. Cela avait été là, sous ses yeux, depuis le début. Il avait commis une erreur de débutant en ne portant pas assez d'importance à la chronologie des meurtres. Il se leva et attrapa un velleda sous le regard médusé des locaux et interrogatif de Skinner. Il recopia toutes les dates sur la surface froide et blanche, avant d'apposer des noms à côté de sept des neuf nombres. Il se retourna vers le groupe, mais ne fixa que Skinner.

-J'ai trouvé la pièce manquante.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les épais murs de pierre, ni du petit velux présent sur l'un d'eux. Dana s'était assise à même le sol. Mary l'y avait rejoint, cherchant un peu de chaleur humaine dans cette sordide geôle. Aucune d'elles ne parlait. Le silence emplissait la pièce. Contre toute attente, l'adolescente paraissait calme et presque détendue. Scully restait sur le qui-vive, écoutant, ressentant et analysant les moindres craquements et les moindres fluctuations de l'aire autour d'elles. Une main glacée se saisit de la sienne.

-Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

La voix était délicate. Malgré l'obscurité, Dana chercha comme elle le pu, le regard de la jeune fille. Elle était bien trop calme à son goût. Dans une situation pareille, toute personne serait terrorisée et envahie par la détresse. Le docteur en médecine discernait à peine les contours du visage de sa compagne de cellule.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

Le silence reprit son droit pour quelques précieuses secondes.

-Parce que je sais ce qui va arriver et je l'accepte, elles savaient toutes ce qui allez ce passer mais, elles n'y ont pas porté assez d'importance, moi si.

Soudain, Scully eut comme un flash. Elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait entretenue avec Mary, autour d'un volume épais retraçant l'histoire de quelques nobles russes durant la conquête de leur mère-patrie par Napoléon III et d'un mug fumant. C'était comme voire un film au ralenti. Gros plan sur l'âtre rougeoyant de la cheminée, travelling avant sur l'intérieur vide de la tasse de thé, panoramique sur les cartes éparpillées. Fondu sur le visage soucieux de Mulder. L'écho d'une voix douce lui révélant son avenir, le parquet grinçant, le bois crépitant et clap de fin. La suite mêlait cauchemar et réalité, la pluie tombante drue sur le capot de la voiture, l'apparition de l'homme fantôme au détour d'un virage, les hurlements de ses ravisseurs et son partenaire s'écroulant sur l'asphalte trempé.

Le temps que le shérif Good mette la main sur tout ses agents, l'après-midi était déjà loin. Mulder tournait en rond tel un lion dans une cage. Il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir donner sa théorie et d'expliquer comment les recherches avaient été réorganisées, avec l'aide de Skinner. Il avait déplacé ses tableaux au centre du commissariat, la pièce qu'il occupait auparavant étant trop petite pour recevoir les équipes. Il ne cessait de plier et déplier la feuille comportant l'écriture de sa coéquipière. Il s'y accrochait comme à un bout de bois en pleine tempête. Il était rongé par la culpabilité, il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Il aurait dû faire bien plus attention. Skinner s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe. Une petite foule d'une vingtaine de personnes attendait ses explications et surtout, ses instructions. Il se racla la gorge et l'attroupement se tut.

-Bien, vous avez tous été convoqués car nous pensons avoir compris le fonctionnement de la secte qui sévit sur l'île. Agent Mulder.

Le shérif Good venait de lui passait la parole. Le silence qui emplissait l'espace était presque religieux.

-Notre groupe va passer à l'acte après-demain dans la nuit. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que nous serons alors le 31 octobre. Cette date n'est pas due au hasard. Nos hommes se sont servis de ce que l'on appelle la roue de l'année pour établir une grande partie de leurs meurtres ou plutôt, sacrifices.

-C'est ridicule ! Vous allez aussi nous dire qu'ils invoquent le Vilain en sacrifiant des vierges ?

C'était un des rangers qui venait de prendre la parole. L'agent du FBI ne s'offusqua pas de sa réaction ayant l'habitude de ce genre de remarque.

-Laissez-moi finir. Donc, sept dates sur les neuf correspondent aux différents solstices et équinoxes ainsi, qu'à certaines anciennes fêtes païennes et celtiques.

Il leur montra le tableau et continua.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même, le meurtre d'Elizabeth Parker correspond à Yule ou autrement dit au solstice d'hiver. Abigaël Cory est morte la nuit d'Imbolc. Ostara correspond à la victime numéro trois, Ann Bishop. La célébration de Belthane a été fatale à Elizabeth Wardwell. Sarah Reed a été sacrifiée au cours de Litha et Marta Burroughs pour Lughnasadh. Enfin, Rebecca Martin est morte durant Mabon. Les deux meurtres suivants n'ont servi qu'à étancher la soif de sang des « fidèles » avant l'apogée. Dans 48 heures, la ville et tout le pays célébrera Halloween, mais notre groupuscule clôturera sa roue avec Samhain. Il faut impérativement que nous trouvions l'agent Scully ainsi, que Mary Corvin avant le 31 au soir si nous voulons les ramener vivantes.

La salle remua légèrement. Les personnes présentes n'étaient absolument pas habituées aux théories aussi peu rationnelles. Certains ne connaissaient même pas le tiers des noms cités précédemment par l'agent de la capitale. C'est l'adjoint Salis qui tenta d'éclaircir la situation.

-Si je vous suis agent Mulder, vous pensez que les responsables de ces carnages célèbrent des messes noires ou quelques choses dans le genre ?

\- Vous avez saisi l'idée mais pas dans le bon sens. Je pense plutôt qu'ils essayent d'empêcher que Satan et sa troupe ne prenne possession du monde qui nous entoure.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, avant de se faire kidnapper, l'agent Scully avait remarqué une certaine particularité qui lierait toutes les victimes. En effet, toutes ces jeunes filles sont de près ou de loin des descendantes des fameuses sorcières persécutées à Salem au XVII° siècle. Je pense donc, qu'ils sacrifient des prétendues héritières de ces procès afin, de conserver un certain équilibre dans la balance du bien et du mal et pourquoi pas, pour la faire pencher en faveur de Dieu.

-C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux !

Le brou-ha envahit soudain le commissariat. Certains s'offusquaient devant de pareilles inepties tandis que d'autres, approuvaient plus ou moins cette théorie farfelue. Skinner n'était absolument pas surpris par de telles réactions. Cependant, il mit un point d'honneur à soutenir son agent.

-Du calme, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que les idées de l'agent Mulder peuvent vous paraître, comment dire, légèrement en marge mais, c'est pour l'instant la seule explication plausible que nous avons pu mettre à jour. Maintenant, à moins que certains aient autre chose à proposer, nous allons vous expliquer la réorganisation des recherches.

Il allait être question de passer différents secteurs du parc au peigne fin. Les fédéraux avaient établi des secteurs clefs. A partir des donnés de Mulder sur les emplacements des sabbats, ils en avaient déduit que le groupe s'installerait dans un endroit isolé et difficile d'accès pour toute personne ne connaissant pas la région. À la vue des informations sur les précédents lieux de dépôts, la thèse du promontoire rocheux à la lisière de la forêt et de l'océan arrivait en tête des statistiques. Cependant, Skinner ne comptait pas mettre tous ses œufs dans un même panier. Ainsi, certaines clairières recluses faisaient également, parties de la liste des sites. Les équipes seraient composées d'un ranger avec au moins un policier et un agent du FBI. Mulder avait convoqué monsieur et madame Corvin le lendemain matin à la première heure. Un hélicoptère avait même été réquisitionné au cas où. Ils devaient impérativement retrouver les deux jeunes femmes et mettre la main sur le plus de suspects, vivant si possible. Les battus commenceraient demain dès l'aube. Le shérif tenait à ce que ses hommes aient une nuit de repos complète. Le poste de police se vida petit à petit, laissant seul les protagonistes principaux de cette affaire. Mulder s'était écroulé sur une chaise, le visage entre les mains. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, cela fit pitié à Martin Good. Il se doutait que les deux agents du FBI étaient plus que de simples collègues de bureau mais, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la disparition de l'un d'eux puisse affecter au temps le second. Le téléphone cellulaire de l'AD brisa le silence. Il s'éloigna pour répondre et discuta quelques minutes avec son correspondant, avant de revenir et de tendre le boîtier vers Fox. Celui-ci le regarda les yeux dans le vague, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. La réponse de Skinner déclencha un long frisson le long de son épine dorsale.

-Margareth, elle veut vous parler.

Il se saisit de l'objet sans tarder et s'éloigna à son tour. L'adjoint Salis voulut en savoir plus sur cette femme.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui est Margareth ?

Skinner enleva ses lunettes et les nettoya à l'aide d'un petit chiffon.

-C'est la mère de l'agent Scully.

Devant l'air troublé du shérif et de ses deux bras droit, Walter précisa.

-Fox et Dana sont proches. Ils ont eu à traverser des épreuves assez singulières au cours de leur travaille pour le service des affaires non-classés. Par conséquent, Margareth connaît assez bien le coéquipier de sa fille pour savoir que celui-ci va s'en vouloir à mort de ne pas avoir pu protéger Scully.

-Vous avez souvent eu affaire à ce genre de situation ? Je veux dire avec la disparition de l'un d'eux.

-C'est assez régulier oui.

Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb sur les quatre hommes.  
Le ciel était dégagé et le vent soufflait de manière lascive sur la ville. Mulder referma doucement la porte du commissariat derrière lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Madame Scully, comment allez-vous ?

-C'est à vous que l'on devrait poser pareille question Fox. Écoutez, je serais très brève. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en vouliez pour la disparition de Dana. Cela ne sert à rien. De plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive et jusqu'à maintenant, vous me l'avez toujours ramené. Alors, je compte sur vous, je vous fais confiance Fox, entièrement. J'ai foi en vous comme Dana a foi en vous. Ne vous décourageait surtout pas.

-Merci, madame Scully. Je ferais tout ce qui est possible de faire pour la retrouver, je vous le promets.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté Fox. Tenez bon et donnez-moi des nouvelles dès que vous en avez. Walter à mon numéro de portable.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

-Bonne soirée Fox.

Le bip strident indiquant la fin de la communication s'enclencha. Mulder joua quelques instants avec le cellulaire avant de fermer les yeux. Sa gorge était nouée par l'émotion. Il ne voulait pas mentir à la mère de son amie, mais cette fois-ci la chance n'était visiblement pas de leur côté. Il se laissa bercer par les bruits de la nuit. Soudainement, un flash explosa devant ses paupières. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur l'homme responsable. Il le plaque contre le mur de brique rouge.

-Monsieur Wolf, je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie de vous revoir.

Le journaliste sourit.

-Je peux avoir des infos concernant la disparition de la petite et de votre collègue ?

-Écoutez-moi bien, nous ne communiquerions rien jusqu'à ce que nous les ayons retrouvés. Vous avez intérêt à partir rapidement et à ne pas vous en mêler plus. Je déteste les chroniqueurs dans votre genre, vous êtes pire que des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Maintenant, partez.

Thomas Wolf ne demanda pas son reste et fila en quatrième vitesse vers sa voiture. Mulder se gratta la tête et rentra à l'intérieur. La nuit s'annonçait longue pour lui et il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire.

Les recherches commencèrent dès l'aube le lendemain. Cependant, elles n'apportèrent aucunes nouvelles informations exploitables. La forêt était en grande partie impraticable due à la tempête des jours précédents. Les cours d'eau habituellement si calmes s'apparentaient maintenant à des rapides tortueuses et boueuses. La plupart d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs, sorties de leur lit pour engloutir des sentiers entiers. Les hommes étaient tous rentrés bredouilles et couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds. Un des fédéraux dépêché par Portland avait même réussi à se tordre une cheville en essayant d'escalader un petit promontoire rocheux.

Mulder était au fond du gouffre. Chaque minute s'égrainant lentement rapprochant doucement mais sûrement sa partenaire et amie d'une mort atroce. Skinner et le shérif Good essayaient d'être le plus positif possible mais rien n'y faisait. L'agent adepte de la conspiration s'enfoncer inexorablement dans un état de catatonie et de mutisme avancé. La colère avait laissé place à l'effroi.

-Mulder, vous devriez rentrer au motel, prendre une douche chaude et essayer de ferme les yeux. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour aujourd'hui.

Fox se le va lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie du poste. Skinner avait raison, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité pour ce soir ? Tout les agents avaient déjà regagné leur domicile ou leur chambre d'hôtel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dana. A certain moment, quand ses paupières se fermaient et qu'il faisait abstraction de l'agitation autour de lui, il arrivait presque à sentir son parfum, mélange de pomme et de cannelle avec ce petit quelque chose en plus qui la rendait si particulière. Et s'il se concentrait, il pouvait visualiser son visage, ses yeux bleus profond dans lesquelles il adorait se noyer, ses fossettes hautes, son nez délicat et ses lèvres boudeuses qu'il rêvait d'embrasser encore et encore. Il se frotta le bout du nez, retenant un éternuement. Ces divagations l'avaient amené jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il la déverrouilla. Son lit l'appelé cependant, il le dénigra et préféra passer de l'autre côté de la porte communicante. L'habitation était aussi noire que le ciel d'octobre, cependant, il pouvait sentir le parfum de son amie émaner des draps. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit sans prendre le temps de retirer ne serait-ce que son imper et, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il inspira profondément et se laissa transporter par cette douce odeur fruitée.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: tout droits réservés à la FOX et à Chris Carter.

Chapitre 8:

La porte de la cave était résolument restée close. Mary n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis la dernière fois. Le cerveau de Dana fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, lui refusant tout moment de répit. Il manquait forcément une pièce du puzzle. Pourquoi Mary était-elle au courant de ce qui se tramait et pourquoi restait-elle si calme. De plus, pour que cette série de meurtres démarre il avait forcément fallu un élément déclencheur. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus pour l'instant. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Le visage de Mulder vint automatiquement s'imprimer sur ses rétines. Elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle pense comme lui. Qu'elle analyse tout les détailles même les plus insignifiants. Puis soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous réunissiez toutes?

Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis un si long moment. Elle sentit Mary bouger de quelques centimètres et sa main se poser sur la sienne.

-Trois mois avant Samhain, l'année dernière.

Dana respira profondément, Fox aurait été ravi d'entendre ces quelques mots passer entre les lèvres de cette adolescente. Ils avaient fait le lien entre les jeunes filles kidnappées et des sorcières exécutées à Salem. Il devait forcément avoir encore d'autre chose les reliant tous.

-Qui en a eu l'idée ?

-Alice et moi. Personne ne le savait, mais nous nous connaissions bien. Je l'aidais pour les cours d'histoire et elle me le rendait avec la littérature. C'est comme ça que nous nous en sommes rendu compte.

-Rendus compte de quoi Mary ?

Un léger rire passa les lèvres de l'adolescente.

-Que nous étions les héritières de Salem et, que nous n'étions pas seules.

Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent contre les murs froids de leur geôle. La respiration de Dana se coupa durant une demi-seconde qui lui parut telle une éternité. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient lentement mais sûrement.

-Qui était au courant ? A part vous toutes.

-Personne, nous nous réunissions toujours à des endroits différents. C'est triste que tous nos emplacements de regroupement aient été découverts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La jeune fille se rapprocha de son aîné, ses yeux à quelques centimètres des siens.

-Les filles, elles ont toutes été déposées sur nos lieux de sabbats. Ils ont profané des terres sacrées.

-Tous les endroits, vraiment ?

-Oh non, il reste bien le jardin, derrière l'église de Snows Point.

-Cette église, elle est très fréquentée ?

-C'est le frère de Monsieur Deathly, le coroner, qui s'en occupe.

Scully chercha un instant dans sa mémoire. Le visage grisâtre de ce vieil homme qui ne lui avait inspiré qu'une certaine indifférence au premier abord, lui glaçait à présent le sang.

-Monsieur Deathly et son frère sont impliqués ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un vrai fou rire qui s'empara de l'adolescente. Les minutes passèrent sans que ses exclamations quasi hystériques ne cessent.

-Dana, ils sont tous impliqués. Chaque visage sur lequel tes yeux se sont posés appartient à un de leurs fidèles. Quoi que nous ayons voulu faire, ils étaient tous contre nous. La seule chose qui me fait me sentir mieux, c'est que les filles seront presque toutes parties sans souffrir. Par contre, nous ne nous en sortirons pas aussi bien.

Un bruit lourd et répétitif venait briser lentement la tranquillité de l'homme endormi. Celui-ci se retourna et grogna. Qui pouvait bien s'obstiner ainsi sur une malheureuse chambranle de porte ? Un flash s'imprima sous ses paupières closes. Sa Scully, habillée d'un de ses tailleurs si strict, ses cheveux roux illuminés par la douce lueur d'un soleil d'automne. Dana, son sourire si subtil et en même temps si éblouissant, sa petite croix bougeant au rythme de ses pas, marquant son avancé vers le lit dans lequel il se trouvait, amenant ses doigts si fins vers son visage, déposant une délicate caresse le long de sa mâchoire...

-MULDER !

Le sursaut qui prit le dit Mulder était tellement violent qu'il tomba sur la moquette rêche dans un enchevêtrement de draps. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'on hurlait toujours son nom et que la voix n'appartenait absolument pas à sa si charmante collègue et amie, mais bien à son supérieur. La brume qui envahissait jusqu'alors son esprit se dissipa en une nanoseconde pour laisser place à l'horreur d'avoir autant dormi.

-Merde, Scully !

Il se releva tant bien que mal et ouvrit brutalement la pauvre porte, manquant de quelques centimètres le poing de l'AD Skinner.

-Mulder, votre mère ne vous a jamais appris à mettre un réveil bon sang !

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-8h30, je vous ai apporté un café.

-Nom de Dieu ! Je devrais déjà être au poste depuis une bonne heure au moins.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Prenez le temps de vous débarbouiller et de vous brosser les dents, ce n'est pas en ressemblant à un ours mal luné que vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour retrouver Dana.

Fox soupira bruyamment face au regard de son patron. Aucune discussion n'était possible. Il se saisit du gobelet brûlant et fit demi-tour vers la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui un Walter de plus en plus démuni par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittaient le motel pour se rendre au commissariat.

Dehors, le temps se voulait clément, un soleil timide réchauffait progressivement les rues de la petite ville. La journée s'annonçait belle malgré une légère brise qui glacerait le sang de n'importe quel être déjà mort.

Le shérif Good attendait impatiemment les deux acolytes. Il avait une nouvelle piste concernant la disparition de leur collègue et de la jeune Mary Corvin. L'homme de loi jetée des regards réguliers à la grande pendule murale, tapant du pied inlassablement. 9H10. Les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent enfin.

Les effluves d'encens et de jasmin étaient les seuls échos d'un passé révolu. Des pas incertains approchaient doucement de la grande cheminée. Les longues flammes dorées avaient disparu, au profit d'un épais tas de cendres. Posées sur le marbre rose, juste devant l'âtre sombre, deux tasses. La blancheur de la porcelaine fine attirant l'œil comme un diamant. Au fond de la tasse s'entremêlait un reste de feuille de thé. Toute personne novice n'y aurait certainement rien vu, mais la femme qui se penchait au-dessus de celles-ci étouffa un gémissement d'effroi. Une larme solitaire s'échoua sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle recula lentement, trébuchant sur un épais volume reliait.

Un étage plus haut, un groupe d'hommes était attablé autour d'une table en chêne massif. Le lourd meuble arboré de fins dessins sculptés et saupoudrés de fine poussière d'or. D'épaisses tentures de velours d'un rouge passé empêchaient toute lumière de passer au travers des vitraux. L'air était embaumé par la nicotine et les relents de whisky. Un homme se gratta le menton, au travers d'une barbe charnue. A quelques mètres de lui, un sexagénaire ventripotent grattait ce qu'il semblait être un joint usé sur le dormant d'une fenêtre. Une horloge sonna dix coups lents et réguliers à l'étage du dessous. Les personnes encore debout vinrent occuper les places laissées jusqu'à présent vacant, autour de la grande table.

-Bien, Le Haut Prêtre est retenu ce matin. Je présiderais donc la séance à sa place.

Le silence régnait dans ses combles chauds. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Le Haut Prêtre ne manquait jamais une seule de leur réunion, il devait s'être produit quelque chose.

-Monsieur Deathly, comment se porte nos deux sorcières ?

Le petit homme au ventre proéminent se racla la gorge.

-Eh bien, la plus jeune est docile, ce qui me facilite grandement la chose.

-Et concernant notre Lilith ?

-Elle est coriace, très coriace. J'ai dû la sédater le temps d'effectuer les rituels nécessaires. Mais elles sont toutes les deux prêtes pour le dernier sacrement.

Le brou ha des discussions emplirent la salle, laissant ces êtres jubiler de leurs prochaines actions.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: tout droits réservés à la FOX et à Chris Carter.

Chapitre 9:

Le temps. Le temps est une notion à la fois si simple et tellement complexe. Il peut défiler si vite que personne ne le voit s'écouler. Ou au contraire, s'évaporer si lentement que chaque seconde de flottement devient semblable au pire des supplices. Le temps, c'est aussi la dimension du réel qui rend possible et compréhensible le changement. L'agent Mulder, lui, refusait d'envisager cette réalité. Les minutes et les heures s'égrainaient dans un parfait synchronisme de lenteur et de rapidité calculé, dans le grand sablier de la vie, laissant inéluctablement Fox dans un état de torpeur avancé.

Si le temps avait jusque-là été en parfait alignement avec son humeur, il était maintenant tout à l'opposé. La léthargie qui avait touché Mulder après l'entretien avec la mère inconsolable et le père stoïque de la petite Mary, lui collait au train comme la misère sur un camp de lépreux. Dehors, le soleil perçait la lourde brume qui s'élevait au-dessus des flots. Le vent fouettait délicatement la cime des hauts conifères. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, fermant ses paupières, s'octroyant un court répit avant la suite des hostilités. Il n'était pas avec les équipes de recherche. Skinner l'avait obligé à rester cloîtré au commissariat afin de repasser en revue toutes les notes que sa Scully et lui avaient pu prendre au cours de leur enquête. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Après avoir passé plus de neuf heures sur les compilations de dossiers et de photos, un petit grattement persistait au fond de son subconscient. C'était en rapport avec les emplacements. Plus il contemplait les pastilles colorant la carte de l'île, plus il pensait reconnaître un schéma. De plus, l'interrogatoire des parents de la petite Corvin l'avait laissé sceptique. Une première pour lui. Il regarda d'un œil distrait sa montre. Dix-huit heures bien entamées. Les équipes n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer pour le débriefing et la suite des opérations.

Les emplacements. Oui, mais seulement les lieux de dépôts.

Les Corvin, Judith qui était persuadée que sa fille ne serait pas récupérée vivante. Elle avait comme une certaine lueur de certitude au fond des yeux, comme si elle savait déjà tout. Darin, qui restait plus mué qu'une tombe, son regard presque méprisant envers sa femme et le ton distant qu'il employait pour parler de sa fille, utilisant toujours le passé. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes au travers de sa tasse de café depuis bien longtemps refroidie. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage de son amie s'imprimait sur ses rétines. Une Dana habillée d'un tailleur prune, sa croix brillant au creux de sa poitrine, son bijou disparaissant de temps à autre entre les pans de son chemisier écru. Un demi-sourire étirant ses fines lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'une lumière chaude. Elle agitait les doigts, traçant dans l'air un dessin invisible à l'œil nu. S'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait même entendre son rire, si léger et doux à la fois.

Il secoua la tête, sortant de sa transe quasi hypnotique. Il devait la retrouver, pour lui dire, lui dire qu'elle était assurément plus que sa meilleure amie.

-Mulder !

Il sursauta, réouvrant brusquement les yeux. Skinner se tenait devant lui, son jean couvert de boue et de brindilles, sa parka dégoulinante d'eau. Il tenait la poignée de la porte tellement fort, que ses jointures viraient au blanc laiteux. Son regard hagard derrière ses lunettes rondes, inquiéta Fox un peu plus.

-Monsieur ? Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Le Directeur Adjoint se contenta de hocher négativement de la tête, comme si prononcer ce simple mot revenait à condamner leur collègue et amie.

-Mulder, on a un problème.

Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Elle se sentait complètement vidée de ses forces. Le creux de son coude la brûlait. Pire encore, tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes plus ou moins violents. Elle roula sur le côté. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit conscience de son environnement. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la cave humide au sol glacé, mais dans un lit chaud et moelleux. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière émanant du plafonnier, elle laissa ses doigts parcourir son corps, essayant de faire un inventaire silencieux de ses possibles blessures. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle ne portait plus son tailleur malmené. Il avait laissé place à une robe blanche presque transparente, les longues manches se terminant par des frous-frous finement brodés. De même le bas du tissu léger, était marqué par des surpiqûres en forme de feuilles de houx. Se redressant précautionneusement, Dana fit voyager son regard d'un objet à l'autre. Les murs étaient d'un blanc aseptisé, l'âtre flamboyant d'une cheminée surmontée d'un grand miroir lui renvoyant sa propre image. Sur une table de chevet en bois brut, était posée une bassine en porcelaine rose pâle, contenant de l'eau clair. Une carafe et un verre complétés le tableau. De l'autre côté du lit, une coiffeuse d'un autre temps attendait. Devant l'énorme glace, une brosse à cheveux, une lime à ongles et, s'enroulant pernicieusement tel un serpent prêt à jaillir sur sa proie, un chapelet pourpre. Une décharge électrique se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Tout lui revenait. Les images d'une clarté effrayante repassaient devant ses pupilles dilatées. Elle parlait avec Mary, assisse face aux escaliers de la cave. Soudain, une lumière crue avait envahi la petite pièce, les éblouissant quelques secondes. Secondes largement suffisante pour permettre au coroner ventripotent, Mr Deathly et à son acolyte portant l'uniforme, pour les immobiliser. Mary n'avait opposé aucune forme de résistance, se laissant manipuler tel un pantin dans les mains de son marionnettiste. On ne pouvait pas en dire de même d'elle. Elle s'était débattue comme une lionne en cage, luttant pour sa vie comme jamais. Son dernier souvenir était celui d'un sourire carnassier. Un regard sur son coude lui permit de confirmer ses soupçons. On lui avait injecté un sédatif quelconque afin de pouvoir effectuer un prélèvement sanguin. Combien de centilitres ou de litres lui avaient été dérobés ? La porte grinça doucement, laissant apparaître une femme brune aux yeux plus noirs que les profondeurs des abysses.

-Dana, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux pas de mal.

Avant qu'elle n'ait même pu réfléchir, un rire rauque s'éleva de sa gorge sèche. Judith Corvin ne lui voulant pas de mal ? C'était la meilleure blague qu'on lui est faites. Ses discussions avec sa fille lui avaient fait comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Cette femme et son mari se prenaient pour l'inquisition du XX° siècle. Ils menaient une chasse aux sorcières, tuant des adolescentes, dont leur seul crime était celui d'avoir remonté jusqu'à leur origine et décidé de former un groupe. Et le pire était, qu'ils étaient prêts à sacrifier leur propre fille, le sang de leur sang, la chair de leur chair, pour remédier à un « équilibrage des forces cosmiques ». Cette femme était tout bonnement cinglée ! Dana remonta ses genoux vers elle, enroulant ses bras autour d'eux.

-Vous allez me tuer n'est-ce pas ?

Judith avança de quelques pas, refermant le plus délicatement possible la porte derrière elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais nous y sommes obligés.

-C'est faux.

-Le Seigneur est apparu à Darin, c'est lui qui nous en a donné l'ordre.

-C'est faux, Il n'ordonnerait jamais qu'on sacrifie des enfants pour Lui et encore moins de bons catholiques.

-Elles n'étaient pas catholiques. Elles travaillaient contre Lui, elles invoquaient le Malin et ouvraient le portail entre les deux mondes.

-Vous n'avez pas de preuves de cela.

-Le Père Deathly et mon mari ont trouvé leur Livre de la Bête.

-Et moi alors ?

-Vous avez été désigné comme l'instigatrice. Vous êtes Lilith, la mère de tous les démons et de toutes les sorcières, nous le savons.

Elle sortit brusquement un crucifix de sa poche. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit, bras tendu devant elle, tenant la relique et psalmodiant.

Le poing de l'agent fédéral s'abattit lourdement contre la surface de contreplaqué. Laissant échapper un grognement, il se tourna face à son supérieur. Le sang battait à ses tempes, alors que des visions d'horreur envahissaient son cerveau.

La piste du shérif Good avait bien abouti, mais pas aux résultats qu'ils espéraient tous. En effet, l'équipe de recherche composé du coroner Deathly, de l'adjoint Ropse, du ranger Chester et d'un agent du bureau, avait suivi des traces de pneus menant jusqu'à une cabane de chasse et de pêche au milieu des bois, accessibles depuis la route par un sentier forestier. Ils avaient pénétré dedans aux alentours de 8H30. Depuis, plus aucun signe de vie des quatre hommes. Skinner, Good et Baldwer avaient bouclé le tour de leur secteur quand ils avaient été avertis de la situation. Arrivés là-bas, ils avaient trouvé Chester et le man in black solidement attachés et bâillonnés à l'intérieur de la cabane. Le meilleur dans tout cela ? Le coroner et l'adjoint se baladaient dans la nature. Il ne fallait pas avoir suivi des études poussées en psychologie pour comprendre que ces deux-là étaient dans le coup. Le temps de les faire prendre en charge, Skinner avait fouillé la pièce.

Mulder ouvrit délicatement les doigts. Là, reposant délicatement dans le creux de sa paume, la chaîne en or de sa partenaire, surmontée de sa croix. Preuve éloquente du passage de Dana entre ses quatre murs. Glissant doucement le bijou autour de son cou comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant après l'enlèvement de Scully par Duane Barry, il se fixa son regard sur la carte.

-Des traces de sang ?

-La scientifique est encore en train de procéder aux relevés de la scène de crime.

-Bien, très bien.

-Et de votre côté ?

-Je pense que je sais où ils vont passer à l'acte.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: je ne touches toujours pas d'argent. Tout les droits vont à Chris Carter et à la FOX.

Chapitre 10:

La nuit était tombée à une vitesse fulgurante sur la ville de Bar Harbor. De hautes volutes de fumée d'un blanc éclatant s'élevaient des cheminées, fendant le ciel noir et sans étoiles. Le léger vent du matin s'était muté en bourrasques violentes, s'infiltrant par les moindres recoins et vous glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. La lune, luisante et pleine,perdue au cœur d'un halo de nuages, baignait le bâtiment gothique d'une lueur spectrale. Les gravillons de l'allée craquaient sous le poids des personnes présentes, cacophonie délirante dans le silence de plomb. Le clocher sonna onze coups, qui résonnèrent contre les murs de pierre. Les derniers arrivant se pressaient vers l'intérieur. Dans la nef bondée, des silhouettes se dessinaient à la lueur des bougies. L'air empestait l'encens et le bois. Devant l'autel, deux chaises en bois aux dossiers droits, attendaient patiemment leurs occupantes.

Dana se tenait droite et fière, en apparence. À l'intérieur, elle se sentait sombrer. Elle s'accrochait à l'espoir infime que Mulder arrive à temps. Elle n'acceptait pas de devoir dire adieu à la vie terrestre maintenant. Il lui restait tellement de choses à faire, à dire et à vivre. Elle voulait se marier, continuer de courir après les lubies de son meilleur ami, contemplait la neige tomber devant une tasse de thé avec sa mère, profiter de ses neveux. Tant de choses à faire. Cependant, elle se voulait forte. Ne jamais abandonner, voilà ce qui la caractérisait. Elle était une battante. Elle devait se battre, pour elle, pour sa famille et pour Mulder. Ces quelques jours de solitude et d'angoisse peuplés d'introspection, lui avait fait admettre l'inévitable. Fox était bien plus que ce qu'elle clamait au monde entier. Il méritait de le savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir avant de lui avoir dit ces trois mots-là. Tellement magique et tellement destructeur à la fois.

A ses côtés, Mary chantonnait. Dans les quelques bribes qu'elle eut pensé entendre, elle pensait reconnaître une comptine pour enfants. Cette mélodie incessante et perturbante, provoquait chez Scully des envies de meurtre.

-Mary, arrête s'il te plaît.

-Pardon.

Le silence revint. A la fois terrifiant et réconfortant. Consolation d'un laps de temps trop court selon Dana. Mary chantait à nouveau. Elle se prit alors à écouter plus activement les paroles. Une histoire de bois, de pique-nique, d'ours et de déguisement. Tellement dans le thème de la soirée. Si elle sortait de la vivante, elle se promettait d'écrire un livre sur cette soirée. Elle voyait déjà le titre de celui-ci :« Halloween et pendaison, fête païenne à Bar Harbor ». Pour sûr, il ne serait pas classé dans la catégorie enfant. Ou alors, ce serait l'introduction de son rapport pour le bureau. Oui, cette option semblait plus probante.

Ses poignets la démangeaient. Ils étaient liés par une corde en chaume a niveau de son abdomen. Vu la température extérieure, elle était pratiquement sûre que si ces tarés ne se dépêchaient pas un peu, elle mourrait d'hypothermie. À peine cette pensée lue-elle effleurée, que l'adjoint Ropse, fit son entrée dans la petite salle. Il portait le parfait uniforme du colon d'Amérique. C'était à la fois stupéfiant de voir que même les plus petits détails avaient été respecté, mais aussi affligeant. Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous à la fin ? Rédemption divine son cul oui ! Tiens, elle se mettait à jurer. Mulder aurait bien ri.

L'homme s'avança et attrapa la corde au sol. Tirant un coup sec sur leur lien, leur intimant de bouger. Ses yeux mirent quelques minutes à s'adapter à la lumière tremblotante des cierges. À la vision de cette église bondée, une seule phrase lui vint à l'esprit.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, c'est quoi ce bordel !

Mary se contenta de hausser les épaules, complètement imperméable à la situation actuelle. Elle se sentit tirée en avant par la traction exercée sur ses liens par Ropse. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Foi de Dana Scully. On les força à s'installer sur deux chaises en bois. Devant elles, un nombre incalculable de personnalités hauts placés de Bar Harbor. Le maire, des adjoints municipaux mais également, de police, le coroner, des rangers, des enseignants et également des commerçants et citoyens lambdas. En tout et pour tout, une quarantaine de têtes, toutes venues ici pour les voir mourir. L'orgue entama des notes lugubres, alors que du fond de la petite église, une lueur vacillante s'avançait à pas lents et réguliers. Derrière un cierge d'une taille impressionnante, se tenait Darin Corvin, enveloppé dans une soutane écrue. Il monta les quelques marches le séparant de l'autel, sans même adresser un regard à sa fille. L'assemblée remua, attendant la suite des événements.

-Mes frères et mes sœurs. Nous sommes ici, ce soir, pour effectuer l'avènement final du projet de notre Seigneur tout-puissant. Les dernières hérétiques du cercle vont périr ce soir. Frère Louis, approchez et venez marquer ces suppôts de Satan de ma marque de notre Père.

Un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans se leva et approcha timidement. Il se place d'abord face à Mary, évitant de croiser son regard clair et résolu.

-Mary Corvin, après réunion de notre tribunal divin, tu es accusée d'acte de sorcellerie envers la communauté de notre île. En tant qu'instigatrice de ton cercle, tu connaîtras un sort différent que celui réservé à tes sœurs.

Louis avança prudemment sa main du front de la jeune fille. Trempant ses doigts dans une coupelle, il traça une croix sur le front de cette dernière. Les narines de Dana frémirent. L'odeur métallique du sang frais caressa doucement ses papilles olfactives. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté lui confirma ce que son odorat lui murmurait déjà. Mary avait le visage tendu vers le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts et une expression de défi brillant dedans. Sous la pâleur de la lune, sa peau semblait presque transparente et le sang, lui, luisait d'un noir profond. Le spectacle était à la fois terrifiant et envoûtant. Le petit Louis fit quelques pas et se trouva alors face à elle. Au contraire de sa jeune compagne de misère, elle chercha son regard. Le garçon finit par plonger dans ses yeux et, durant un court moment, elle crut voir passer un éclair de peur et de pitié dans son regard. Peur et pitié pour elle et son sort, ou pour les prochains événements de la soirée ? Elle ne sut le dire sur le moment.

-Ne la regarde pas malheureux ! Elle pourrait t'ensorceler !

Il détourna brusquement les yeux, pour se plonger dans la contemplation de Corvin senior.

-Lilith, reine des démons et de toutes les sorcières, après réunion de notre tribunal divin, tu es jugée coupable de trahison envers ton créateur tout-puissant. Tu as choisi de t'acoquiner avec le Vilain et de rependre le malheur et la désolation sur la Terre à l'aide de créatures tout droit venue des abysses. Tu as préféré siégé en tant que Reine sur le Royaume Obscur et tu dois maintenant en payer le prix fort. Afin d'être certain de ton anéantissement, tu seras placé avec ton succube, sur le bûcher de la damnation.

Le souffle de Scully se coupa. Son cœur cessa de battre durant une seconde beaucoup trop longue pour être insignifiante. Elle sentit à peine le doigt de Louis traçant avec son propre sang son arrêt de mort à même sa peau. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur collaboration, Dana perdit presque foi en son partenaire. Son cerveau analysait à la vitesse de la lumière les informations en sa possession et ses chances de survie. Celles-ci, elle le savait, s'amenuisaient de minutes en minutes et maintenant, alors que la foule était secouée par des cris hystériques, elles se résumaient simplement à un fil.

Alors que l'air emplissait à nouveau ses poumons, elle se força au calme. Mulder viendrait. Il venait toujours, cette nuit ne seraient pas différentes des autres fois.

-Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, reprenez avec moi tous en choeur :

Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversii omnis congregatio secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos.

Et le cantique s'éleva clair et puissant, résonnant de manière irréelle contre les hauts murs de pierres brutes. Ropse réapparut et les força à se lever. Scully eut un flash. Elle se souvint d'une image tout droit sortie d'un livre sur l'histoire américaine. Des femmes et des jeunes filles, des prétendues sorcières, toutes attachées les unes aux autres, et jetées à la vindicte publique. La foule les encerclant et les engloutissant. Elle imaginait sans mal, le désespoir qui s'était alors emparé de ces êtres, bouc émissaire de la colère du peuple et de la soif d'une prétendue justice divine. Elle expérimentait un sentiment semblable, mélangé à une colère sourde. Et alors que la marée humaine les poussait sans ménagement vers l'extérieur de l'église, elle jeta un regard rapide aux étoiles, inhalant l'odeur saline de l'iode s'élevant des vagues en contrebas.

Il fallait saluer le savoir-faire des ouvriers Bar Harboriens. Le bûcher était magnifique. Des morceaux de bois formant une plate-forme semblable à une scène, sur laquelle reposait un grand mât, le pied disparaissant sous de la paille et du petit bois. L'odeur de l'essence chatouillait les narines des agents spéciaux présents sur place. L'excitation était palpable dans les rangs des forces de l'ordre local. Cette opération serait pour certain, la seule et l'unique auquel ils participeraient durant leur carrière. Skinner se tenait aux côtés de son ami. Ils étaient face au bûcher, tapis à une dizaine de mètres de lui, dans l'obscurité du bosquet. Ils attendaient tous patiemment.

-Je m'occupe de récupérer la petite, chargez-vous de Scully Mulder. Vous la sortez de là, et vous la mettez à l'abri, les gars se chargeront du reste et de Corvin.

Fox acquiesça. Il était tendu comme un arc, son gilet par balles enserrant son torse, son arme au poing, prêt à en découdre. Le clocher sonna douze coups lourds dans la nuit sans fond. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble des agents présents. C'était le moment.

Ils aperçurent d'abord, une lueur vacillante, sortant par la petite porte. Puis ce fut l'horreur. Darin Corvin, éructant en latin, les membres de sa congrégation formant une tache d'un noir d'encre, hurlant toutes sortes d'inepties, et au milieu, deux formes blanches bringuebalées d'un côté et de l'autre, comme deux petits bateaux de papiers luttant contre les vagues immenses de la tempête. La foule se stabilisa face à l 'énorme structure de bois. Et le silence engloutit le jardin.

En face d'eux, Mulder et Skinner contemplaient l'ascension lente de Dana et Mary, attendant le moment propice.

Dana eut un mouvement de recul, luttant quelques secondes contre Ropse et Deathly. Malheureusement, la poigne réunit des deux hommes eut raison de sa résistance et ils l'attachèrent au haut mat. Du coin de l'œil, elle eut l'impression de voir un éclair brillant au milieu des fourrés. Illusion ou réalité ? Mary attrapa sa main. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle fixa son regard dans les yeux clairs de la jeune fille.

Et le monde arrêta de tourner. Les cris de la foule disparurent. Plus rien ne comptait à part elles deux.

-Souvenez-vous, vous survivrez. Ayez confiance, les feuilles ne se trompent jamais.

Un instant hors du temps. Retour au présent. La foule hurlait toujours plus fort, et deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de leur autel de la mort. Les flammes se reflétèrent dans les yeux bleus de Scully. Elle inspira une dernière fois, emplissant ses poumons de l'air frais de la nuit. Souhaitant de tout son cœur que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la FOX et à CC.

Chapitre 11:

Le lino chuintait doucement sous les pas des soignants. Il passa une main sur son visage las. Son regard remonta doucement le long du couloir. La salle d'attente bouillonnait. Les gens s'agitaient de çà et là, dans le silence le plus total. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, souhaitant intérieurement que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais la sensation de son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et l'odeur douce-amère du désinfectant ne rendaient que plus réel le songe dans lequel il était plongé. Les infirmières présentes derrière la banque le regardaient avec un regard compatissant. Combien de fois s'était-il déjà retrouvé dans ce genre de situation. Lui, assis sur un de ces fauteuils impersonnels, le visage défait, son corps plongé dans un état de torpeur infini. Il fit craquer ses jointures sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge murale. Aussi impersonnelle que le reste du mobilier. Les aiguilles égrainaient lentement les secondes de ce simulacre de vie qui se profilait maintenant devant lui. Soupirant doucement, l'homme assit se demanda quand la donne avait changé à ce point. Le travail qui le passionnait tant, lui enlevait chaque jour un peu plus de personnes auxquelles il tenait. Cette croisade se terminerait-elle avec lui, comme unique survivant, regardant derrière son épaule la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir et sur ses mains, le sang des êtres qui avaient été chers à son cœur. La liste devenait de plus en plus longue et une seule question trottait inlassablement dans sa tête depuis les derniers jours. Cela valait-il toujours le coup ?

Perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées lugubres, il n'entendit pas la femme en blouse bleue s'approchait doucement de lui.

-Agent Mulder ?

Le dénommé releva vivement la tête, conscient de la présence à ses côtés.

-Oui ?

-Je suis le docteur Grey, je me suis occupée de Dana Scully.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

Le médecin prit une grande inspiration. Le regard que l'homme posait sur elle la percuta de plein fouet. Elle avait suivit l'affaire via les journaux, et si la romance, imaginée par le pseudo journaliste détective en herbe, entre les deux fédéraux l'avait fait sourire, elle se rendit compte que ce qui brillait au fond des yeux de l'individu était loin d'être juste de l'inquiétude pour une simple coéquipière et amie.

-Je pense que le mieux que vous ayez à faire est de me suivre.

Les sous-entendus contenus dans cette unique phrase provoquèrent un ras de marrée dans l'esprit de Mulder. Scully était-elle en attente d'expier son dernier souffle ou, bien au contraire, l'attendait-elle épuisée mais pleine de vie ? Le nœud qui enserrait son estomac ne se défit pas et, une toute nouvelle tension vint emplir ses épaules. Il hocha la tête, ses jambes s'actionnant d'elles-mêmes, l'amenant irrévocablement vers le verdict final de cette épopée. Et alors qu'ils longeaient un énième couloir rempli de personnel en blouse blanche, le docteur Grey s'immobilisa, posant sa main sur la poignée de la chambre 142.

La terre tournait dans tous les sens. Où était le haut ? Le bas ? La droite ? La gauche ? La foule hurlait, les balles fusaient. Elle se débattait comme un lion en cage, la paille à ses pieds fumant dangereusement. Ses yeux la brûlaient, tout comme sa gorge. Et soudain, une paire de mains. Ses liens se détendirent subitement. Des bras l'encerclèrent, la portant, comme le faisait autrefois son père. Toute sa tension se relâcha, elle reconnaissait l'odeur de l'homme. Un mélange réconfortant de café, de graines de tournesol et d'eau de Cologne. Sans se poser la moindre question, elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son sauveur, enfouissant dans son cou son visage recouvert de larmes.

Mulder resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme, jouant des coudes pour sortir de cet enfer. Soudain Scully s'agita. Elle était tendue au possible, essayant de sortir de ses bras et de se mettre debout.

-Mulder, il faut récupérer Mary.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi, Skinner s'en occupe.

-Mulder stop, arrête-toi !

Il se stoppa net et se retourna, Scully toujours fermement maintenue contre lui. Du côté du bûcher, une scène irréelle prenait forme. Dans la panique du moment, le temps s'écoula plus lentement. Une vision en slow motion s'imprima sur leurs rétines. Skinner, au pied du bûcher, les flics et les fédéraux encerclant les fidèles, leur ordonnant de se coucher à terre, les mains sur la tête. Et alors que la scène s'éclaircissait, Darin Corvin sortant un couteau de sous son habit de cérémonie, se jetant sur le policier qui tentait de détacher Mary. Une lutte brutale, l'agent des forces de l'ordre s'écrasant sous le poids de son assaillant avant, de chuter de la structure de bois. Skinner hurlant à s'époumoner. Quelques pas et le père se retrouva juste derrière sa fille, la lame de son couteau entaillant la chair tendre de son cou.

-C'est fini Darin. Lâchez votre arme.

La voix de Skinner, clair et puissante, tandis qu'il tenait toujours l'homme en joug et en réponse, un rire sorti tout droit des enfers. La lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de cet homme démontrait toute la folie dont il était atteint.

-Ce ne sera jamais fini, nous sommes des centaines et même plus, elles finiront toutes par périr. Seul le bien vaincra, vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable.

-Lâchez votre arme et reculez doucement les mains sur la tête.

Et alors que Walter finissait sa phrase, la lame pénétra durement la peau fine, laissant des flots de sang se déverser et dégouliner le long des planches en bois. Les yeux de Mary se révulsèrent et une détonation retentit. Gros plan sur le canon fumant de l'arme, travelling sur le sang gouttant, zoom avant sur le visage sans vie de la fillette et clap de fin sur le trou net dans le torse du père. Le sacrifice de l'agneau à la cause divine des loups. Infanticide ecclésiastique. Brutalité outrageante. Réalité crue.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour à tout les survivants de cette fanfiction! Désolé pour cette longue absence sans nouvelle. Voici une petite suite, en espérant qu'elle vos plaise!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully et l'univers d'X-Files ne m'appartient toujours pas!**_

 **Chapitre 12: Never let you go**

Mulder pénétra dans la chambre 142. Les rideaux étaient légèrement tirés, laissant doucement filtrer les quelques rayons de soleil. L'air était sec et imprégné de l'odeur stérile commune à toutes les chambres d'hôpitaux. Son regard parcourut lentement la pièce, s'échouant finalement sur la petite forme étendue au centre du grand lit. Elle était pâle mais son visage avait perdu l'expression de douleur qu'il affichait lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée. Tout cela lui paraissait encore tellement irréel. Quelques heures plutôt, il était au beau milieu d'un carnage, les cris et les détonations se battant contre les hurlements des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers. Maintenant, les bips lents et réguliers de l'électrocardiogramme brisaient le silence de la pièce.

Le docteur Grey s'avança lentement, se plaçant en face de sa nouvelle patiente. Elle se saisit du dossier de cette dernière, consultant sans mot dire les derniers résultats. Elle remarqua que l'agent Mulder n'osait s'approchait et se complaisait dans un mutisme déconcertant.

-Bien, les derniers résultats sont plus qu'encourageants. Mademoiselle Scully souffre de déshydratation. Elle a aussi deux côtes cassées ainsi qu'une de fêlée et, de multiples contusions et hématomes sur le corps. En ce qui concerne le volume sanguin prélevé, nous lui administrons du sang en perfusion afin de compléter celui-ci, mais il va sans dire que le risque d'anémie est élevée pour les mois à venir.

-Elle est sortie d'affaire ?

-Il faudra vérifier qu'elle se nourrisse de manière régulière et équilibrée ainsi qu'à son repos, mais dans l'ensemble, elle est sur la bonne voie.

Fox sembla se détendre automatiquement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il recommença à respirer normalement. Il se permit même d'adresser un sourire au médecin, qui lui rendit.

-Merci docteur.

Celle-ci le gratifia d'un léger signe de tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle referma le plus doucement possible la porte derrière elle et se laissa un peu de temps pour étancher sa curiosité. Mulder s'avança à pas de loup, tirant le fauteuil afin de le placer au plus près de son amie. Il saisit délicatement sa fine main entre les siennes, la portant à ses lèvres. Gardant ses doigts fermement entrelacés à ceux de Dana, Il se permit de remettre en place une de ces mèches rebelles. Il inspira profondément et permit à ses sens de s'imprégner de l'odeur si particulière de Scully, un mélange doux et corsé, tout à son image. Alors que toute la tension qui l'habitait jusqu'à présent retombait de manière fulgurante, il se rendit compte de combien fatigué il était. Laissant échapper quelques larmes de soulagement, il plaça sa tête contre le flanc de son amie, serrant toujours fermement ses doigts dans les siens, afin de ne plus jamais les lâcher.

Le docteur Grey sourit doucement et repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Skinner claqua la portière de sa voiture. Il venait de quitter le poste de police. Il fulminait. Et encore, le mot était faible. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer ce que ces personnes avaient commis. Scully lui aurait sûrement parlé de psychose collective et il aurait compris, peut-être, ou du moins essayé. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait juste que cette bande de fous alliés rôtisse en enfer, si un tel lieu existait. Il boucla sa ceinture et laissa sa tête reposer contre le volant. Il lui fallait sortir de cette île de détraqués, mais d'abord, il devait aller voir Scully. Une chance, qu'elle soit encore en vie. Une chance, que Mulder ait trouvé la réponse à toutes leurs questions. Le visage pâle de Dana s'imprima progressivement contre ses paupières closes, bientôt supplanté par celui de Mary. Ses articulations blanchirent et son poing s'abattit violemment contre le tableau de bord. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna.

-Skinner ?

-Bonsoir Walter, Margaret Scully.

-Ah Margaret, je m'apprêtais justement à vous téléphoner.

-J'ai vu les informations Walter, comment va ma petite fille.

L'AD inspira profondément et mit le contact. Il prit la route pour l'hôpital, tout en contant à la mère de son agent le récit des derniers évenements.

Mulder décolla doucement ses paupières, les faisant cligner pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Il se sentait bien, encore fatigué, mais en paix. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, sa mère caressant doucement sa nuque après une forte fièvre. Il grogna doucement, appréciant le contact délicat des doigts fins contre sa peau. Minute, qui pouvait bien le tripoter ? Fox se redressa soudainement et plongea son regard dans le bleu glacé des pupilles de Dana. Elle lui souriait tendrement, sa main retombant au ralentit sur les draps.

-Désole, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse.

-Je te retournes le compliment.

Ils se sourirent un peu plus. Mulder remarqua leurs mains toujours entremelées et voulut s'éloigner pour ne pas paraître trop envahissant. Sentant la peau de l'homme glisser lentement sur la sienne, Scully raffermit sa poigne, bien que celle-ci fût encore faible.

-Merci Mulder.

Elle ne relâcha pas sa main pour autant. Fox acquiesa doucement, se rapprochant de la jeune femme alitée. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser son front avant de se déplacer vers son oreille.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais une frayeur pareille sinon, je te préviens que je vais devenir beaucoup moins conciliant et j'ai beaucoup d'idées de punitions pour toi.

-Mulder !

Il se réinstalla confortablement dans le fauteuil, se délectant du rougissement de Scully. Sa main ne lâchait pas la sienne, son pouce dessinant des cercles sur le dos de sa comparse. Dana se sentait légère, ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Elle se raccrocha au sourire de Fox pour se tenir éveillée, mais la mélodie jouée par Morphée était beaucoup trop tentante pour y résister. Mulder la voyait lutter, elle était encore exténuée.

-Dors Dana, je ne bouge pas d'un poil.

La jeune femme finit par céder, il ne la quitterait pas des yeux, jusqu'à son prochain réveille. De fait, il ne la quitterait plus jamais, si tout se passait comme prévus dès leur retour dans le monde civilisé.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent encore cette fic, le dénouement est proche! Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à CC.

 _ **Chapitre 13:**_

Après presque une semaine passée à avaler plus de pilules qu'un drogué, Dana s'apprêtait, enfin, à sortir de l'hôpital. Pour des raisons de confort, Mulder avait insisté pour leur réserver des billets d'avion, leur évitant ainsi un long trajet en voiture. Elle avait d'abord essayé de discuter, mais avait bien vite cédé face à la détermination de son partenaire. Fox, qui d'ailleurs, c'était montré plus que prévenant à son égard tout au long de ces sept jours. Scully, dont l'intention première était de faire front et de paraître aussi forte qu'à l'accoutumée, avait finalement décidé de se laisser un peu dorloter.  
Mulder pouvait vraiment être charmant. Elle avait senti qu'un capte décisif avait été franchie dans leur relation après cette aventure, ou plutôt mésaventure, question de point de vue, sans vraiment avoir réussi à mettre le doigt dessus.

Son regard s'égara sur le lit. Elle avait réussi à enfiler tant bien que mal son jean et ses sous-vêtements, mais appréhendait maintenant le passage de son t-shirt. Ses côtes encore douloureuses l'handicapant dans ses moindres mouvements. C'était d'ailleurs un petit miracle qu'elle ait pu passer son soutien-gorge sans aide extérieure. La seule idée de devoir demander de l'aide, pour quelque chose d'aussi intime, fit rosir ses joues. Qui plus est, en sachant que l'aide en question se prénommait Fox Mulder. Soufflant doucement, et reprenant par la même occasion contenance, elle attrapa le bas du tissu. Son geste s'arrêta net en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-Désolé Scully! Je pensais que tu avais eu le temps de finir. J'ai tes papiers de sortie et ton ordonnance.

-Merci Mulder. En fait, est-ce que tu pourrais juste m'aider pour enfiler ce fichu vêtement?

-Bien sûr.

Quelques secondes après, les larges mains de Mulder lui ôtaient gentiment mais fermement le t-shirt des doigts. Elle sentit de nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues, et si son partenaire le remarqua, il ne le fit en tout cas pas remarquer. Il fixa ses yeux un instant.

-Surtout, dis-moi si je te fais mal, d'accord?

Scully secoua légèrement la tête de haute en bas, restant résolument silencieuse. Cependant, elle ne put réprimer le léger frisson qui remonta le long de son épine dorsale. Fox sourit pour lui-même et entreprit d'amener l'habit à hauteur. Il se positionna face à son amie, et se força à la regarder dans les yeux. Que Dieu lui pardonne, il n'était qu'un homme et elle était, Elle. Mulder accompagna tous ses mouvements, et voyant sa Scully aussi réceptive, s'engaillardit même à laisser traîner ses doigts le long de ses flancs. Une fois l'objet démoniaque enfilé, il l'aida à passer sa veste, refermant doucement la fermeture jusqu'au menton de Scully. Devant son sourcil froncé; il ajouta:

-Pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid.

Il prit alors quelques minutes de plus pour l'observer. Elle respirait un peu plus vite et profondément qu'à l'accoutumée, sûrement à cause de ses efforts pour se vêtir, de la douleur, et peut-être un peu de lui, osa penser le martien. Son visage avait de nouveau ce joli teint rosé, semblable à celui d'une jeune fille en fleur et ses yeux bleus, étaient légèrement humides. Il passa sa main dans les mèches de feu de sa collègue, appréciant leur douceur, et finit par prendre son visage en coupe.

-Tout va bien?

-Comme dans le meilleur des mondes Mulder, merci.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me remercier.

-Désolé.

-Et de t'excuser.

-Mulder!

Elle avait soufflé pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais une petite lueur d'amusement brillait au fond de son regard, cela fit sourire Fox de plus belle. Il déposa un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, provoquant cette fois-ci, un rougissement totalement incontrôlé du visage de sa partenaire. Il se retourna et jeta le sac de celle-ci sur son épaule, avant de venir entrelacer leurs doigts.

-En avant agent Scully, notre avion ne va pas attendre après nous!

Dana Scully avait réfléchi durant une bonne partie du vol. Sa semaine d'hospitalisation lui avait permi de faire une introspection et une analyse critique assez profonde de sa vie au cours de ces dernières années, ainsi que, de ses sentiments et même de ses envies pour la suite. Mulder et son comportement avaient aussi joué un rôle clef dans sa prise de conscience. Il était bien clair que cette expédition les avait redéfinis. Pour le meilleur, pensa-t-elle. Il lui fallait maintenant décider à quel rythme elle voulait voir ces changements arriver dans sa vie. Et pour cela, une discussion avec Fox s'annonçait obligatoire.

Le retour en taxi avait été encore plus calme que le vol. Mulder se rendait bien compte du flot d'émotions qu'il provoquait chez sa partenaire, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible, perdu bien au-delà des rues de Georgetown. Le chauffeur freina progressivement jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble de Dana. Mulder en profita pour sortir en premier et aida Scully à s'extirper du véhicule avant, d'aller récupérer son sac dans le coffre.

-Ca ira ?

Question simple mais au combien complexe à la fois. Oui elle irait bien, elle avait déjà vécu des expériences similaires et s'en était toujours tirée comme une grande. Irait-elle bien une fois son ami parti? C'était là un tout autre débat, qu'elle préféra oublier dans un coin reculé de son cerveau.

-Je pense.

-S'il y a le moindre problème, ou que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Je t'appelle. Merci, Mulder.

-Bonne nuit Scully.

Elle lui sourit avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire. Il s'accorda un léger laps de temps pour l'observer, étudiant méticuleusement sa démarche, guettant le moindre soubresaut dans ses épaules lui indiquant qu'elle allait craquer. Rien de cela ne se passa. Il remonta finalement en voiture.

Scully déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Qu'il faisait bon de rentrer chez soi après tant de temps. Elle déposa délicatement son sac de voyage au pied de son canapé avant, d'y laisser son pardessus et son écharpe. La douce lumière émanant des lampes projetait des ombres sur les murs à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, s'octroyant une pause de la réalité. Elle s'imprégna alors de tous les petits sons qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Le ronronnement discret du frigidaire, le bruit du venant entre les branches juste devant ses fenêtres, le bip discret est pourtant si dérangeant du répondeur réglé au minimum. Elle grogna. Elle se mit alors en mode pilote automatique. Première étape, monter les thermostats des radiateurs. Depuis la fameuse nuit dont elle se refusait de parler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir tout le temps froid. C'était comme une sensation viscérale, ce froid qui la saisissait inlassablement. Deuxième étape, le fameux répondeur. Elle appuya sur la touche de lecture, croisant les doigts pour que celui-ci soit presque vide.

-Vous avez 21 nouveaux messages.

Super. Elle l'éteignit aussi sec, n'ayant aucune envie et surtout plus une once de courage pour s'étendre sur d'autres problèmes que les siens. Troisième étape et non des moindres, prendre une douche et essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Dana inspira longuement, serrant les dents par avance. Si s'habiller avait été douloureux, l'inverse le serait sans doutes tout autant, voire plus si cela était possible. Elle se mit à la recherche d'un caché d'aspirine avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Satanés côtes, satané bandage. Quand il faut y aller...

La porte de l'appartement numéro 42 s'ouvrit en grinçant. Fox grogna au vu ou plutôt à la sensation de la température ambiante. Visiblement, les bandits solitaires, bien qu'ils se soient parfaitement occupés de Bulle et Glue (en même temps les poissons rouges ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué de s'en occuper, pensa-t-il), avaient négligé son habitat à lui, l'humain. S'étalant de tout son long sur le divan, Mulder entreprit de se faire à manger. Enfin, de se faire livrer à manger. Son esprit hésitait visiblement. Valait-il mieux une pizza avec supplément fromage, ou allait chercher du porc au caramel et d'autres spécialités asiatiques deux rues plus bas? Telle était la question. D'un côté, il avait juste à téléphoner, de l'autre, il fallait ressortir et affronter le vent glacé et les premières gouttes de pluie de la soirée. L'homme soupira. Une boîte de n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

S'extirpant tant bien que mal du canapé usé, il s'orienta en premier lieu vers le thermostat général. Hors de question d'attraper une pneumonie. Il prit ensuite le chemin de la cuisine La quête de la conserve se solda par un échec amer (tout comme la brique de jus de fruits passé depuis belle lurette qui trainait au fond de son réfrigérateur). En effet, seule une boîte de pâté pour chiens trônait religieusement au milieu des toiles de poussière dans son placard, relique du passage de feu boule de poils j'ai nommé Queequeg, chez lui.  
Grognant et rouméguant à qui voulait bien l'entendre, c'est-à-dire pas grand monde, il finit par se décider. La pizza supplément fromage ne serait pas un si grand mal.  
Attrapant à la volée le filaire, il pianota rapidement et de mémoire, le numéro de chez Gino. Juste au moment d'appuyer sur la touche verte, son doigt se figea au vol. Le supplément fromage était une bonne idée mais, essayer de percer le X-Files de la pizza hawaïenne autour d'une bière lui paraissait finalement beaucoup plus attrayant.


End file.
